Road Trips and Realizations
by ThoughtsInTheWind
Summary: Post 3x20. Elena goes over to Damon at the boarding house, intent on admitting things and extending a very special invitation. After all, what better way is there to realize great things, if not a long road trip?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello to everyone reading this and thanks for taking the time to do so. That fact makes me very happy. Now, for a quick briefing.

1. This is definitely an AU story with some canon thrown in when appropriate. Also, this is DE-centric so we will focus on them for the most part.

2. The events of this chapter take place one evening after the last episode, which is at this date, 3X20. So, if let's say 3x20 happened on a Monday, this chapter begins Tuesday evening.

Official Disclaimer

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, in any way, shape or form. The books and the TV show, as well as all associated characters, are the rightful property of the CW and the amazing LJ Smith. All I own is the plot. This disclaimer applies to this chapter and all chapters in the future.

Chapter 1

Damon stared at the fire with a quiet, almost obsessive determination. His sharp senses could pick up the crackling sound of burning wood, paired with the heady aroma of smoke and the muted flicker of flames. He was also acutely aware of the slight buzz from his bourbon.

Considering who was in the house with him, being able to stare at the fire was a miracle in itself. To the notorious Damon Salvatore, the person in the house was the _one_ person he could never resist. Strangely, unlike all the other times, he actually did.

_Sing to the freaking heavens, _his mind whispered. _I have managed to resist Elena Gilbert. _

Well he did resist. At least until he heard her voice – it was a soft murmur and filled with hesitation.

"Damon," she said, "did you hear me?"

He turned around, his drink still in hand. "Of course I did, Elena. Vampire, remember?" His smirk was curling his lips again.

"So what do you think of what I just said?"

_What do I think? You wanna know what I think, Elena? I think I'm going crazy. The last time we were on a road trip, you ended up kissing me outside our Denver motel room. _

He took a sip of his bourbon and scoffed, slightly frustrated. His thoughts didn't let up.

_Of course, Jeremy cockblocked me, and then I found out it was all an experiment for you to see who you wanted between Stefan and I. For fuck's sake, it's all very tiring. God, why the fuck am I such a masochistic sucker for punishment?_

Despite the murmurs of his head, Damon ended up saying, "I think I wanna know what brought your little suggestion on."

At that, all the fire went out of Elena's eyes. The elder Salvatore felt a certain urge to comfort her. Clearly, the alcohol and his bruised pride from Stefan being her date at the 20s dance were making him hold back.

She let out a breath, taking a seat on the nearby couch. "Everything is surreal. The whole Decade Dance thing is always a brush with death for us and the 20s one was no different." She took a pause. "I guess all of it just got to me, you know? This morning, I didn't even wanna get out of bed."

Damon took the final sip of his drink, in time with Elena's long sigh, apparently one of resignation. "And?"

"And so when I was having breakfast, I told myself I was gonna suck it up and just survive the fact that everything around me screams death or danger. Instead of that though, I ended up eating ice cream and crying over everything I've lost. Jeremy saw me and then we ended up crying together for God's sake."

A fleeting image of a crying Jeremy amused Damon for a second. Once the words _crying over everything _registered in his brain however, he unconsciously took a step closer to her.

"You still haven't told me why you want to go on a road trip with me," he said, though his voice was gentler now.

Elena's next actions were utterly unexpected. Damon was waiting for a verbal answer, but got a sad hug instead. Simple as the gesture was, it floored him.

"He saw me and what not," she eventually said, looking up at him. "And somehow, when we finished all our crying, we ended up at a point where he told me something Rose said to him."

"When?"

"Back when we were driving home."

Overcome as he was by their closeness, he brushed a stray lock of her hair. "Do share."

"Apparently she told him that Stefan would always be good for me. That his love was pure." At that, the formidable wall around Damon was back up. His eyes had also turned into ice, his stare blank and unforgiving.

His thoughts consisted of a single sentiment. _You think I don't know that Saint Stefan is inviolable and perfect? Fuck this all._

"I'm not finished, Damon," she said, gripping his arms. "She also told him that you were either the best thing for me, or…"

"Or what?" He was unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Or the worst." Elena's voice had been hesitant, scared as she said the last bit.

Damon only said, "And which one do you think I am for you?" His eyes had regained none of their warmth, but were now pensive.

Considering everything, he'd already come to expect her eventual answer. It was her response for most things these days. It fucking frustrated him.

Right on cue, she said, "I don't know, Damon."

He scoffed internally and turned to refill his glass with another dose of bourbon. Once done, he took a long swig and faced her. Unlike earlier moments of a similar nature, the elder Salvatore was remarkably calm despite her indecisiveness.

"And what, Miss Gilbert, would help you to know? Like I said, I'm not gonna make this easy for you. You expected me to lash out, didn't you? Because of your usual claim of not knowing?" He smirked. "You thought I would make the choice for you and I didn't. Points for me, huh? I'm turning into such a good boy." He couldn't resist adding a little note of seduction into the last part. He was who he was, after all.

"Damon…"

"Answer my question. You expected me to lash out, didn't you? Tell you something like, 'What the hell is so hard with knowing? You just know, for crying out loud.' Was I right?"

Her lack of a response was the only answer he needed.

He continued, "So like I said, I'm taking all your usual decision-helpers off the table. I am not lashing out or anything, just so you can say I'm the worst for you by forfeit. I am not," his voice grew determined, "going to lash out or otherwise fuck this up so you can fall back on your usual Stefan-Good and Damon-Bad routine. It's getting old, you know?"

Much to Damon's satisfaction, Elena had no response for a long time. She was back in her old spot, seated and lost in thought on the sofa. The elder Salvatore did the same, losing himself as well in her observation of her.

For herself, Elena felt an almost ominous sense of weight. It seemed as if Damon's words ended up being anchors, ones which held her immobile as she sat.

If one word could describe her thoughts, it would definitely be _chaotic _or _insensible_, for sure. Also, much to Elena's surprise, they were kind of hormonal.

_What the hell am I supposed to say to him? Oh God, all this is crazy. Wait. Why on Earth did I have such an easy time with Stefan at the dance? Wasn't he the one that tried to drive me off the Wickery Bridge? Wasn't he the one who told me he didn't want to come home?_

_What major wrong did Damon ever do these past weeks and months? All he did was sleep with Rebekah – that being due to what I told him. Why did I even tell him that?_

_Fucking shit. He's right. I do fall back on the routine of making Stefan out to be constantly good, while he's the opposite. So what the hell do I tell him? And why is he staring at me like that? And oh God, he's a really good kisser. Wait, where the fuck did that come from? Wow, I don't even curse all that much. Focus, Elena. _

She glanced at him, her eyes landing on his lips.

_I said freaking focus, Elena! You're supposed to be figuring things out with the Salvatores. _Another glance at him and she was nearly undone. His eyes seemed to be shining, endless oceans of sentiment. _Damn it. _

A blush came to her cheeks, which prompted a mostly unseen smile on Damon's end. He always knew how much he affected Elena. To be honest, he wanted to play a bit and see exactly how much he could achieve on that end.

"You okay, Elena?" he said, his voice lowered and velvety, for maximum effect. "You seem a little flushed there."

_Oh God, his voice! _"I'm fine, Damon."

He sidled closer, their sides touching as his arm rested behind her. "So can I get my answer? You've sidetracked me. _Why _are you asking me to go on a road trip?"

In that moment, Elena decided she would just go with her heart. For one, her mind was sick of making up reasons and answers. Secondly, her entire being seemed to acknowledge the crucial need for a choice, a final resolution in the matter of which brother had her heart. Even her weary thoughts reflected it.

_There is something undeniable, something deep and vital between you and Damon. Figure it out, Elena Gilbert._

Finally, she said, "I'm asking you because I deserve to know how you are when we don't have _any_ pressing matters to attend to." _Like all this finding your bloodline crap and what to do if it's not from Klaus, which means Tyler could die, _her mind added.

Much to her relief, getting the initial words out seemed to free her. She found herself unable to stop.

"I deserve to know how we'll be if we make a conscious choice to just be with each other." She said that sentence with a small quirk of her lip, a clearly positive sign.

Damon felt a surge of hope, a warmer, more affectionate smile now on his face. "Define _be with each other, _please?"

"Hold your horses. I haven't made _that_ choice yet, Damon. What I mean is, all our road trips always come with serious, life-or-death agendas attached. This time, our agenda is ourselves and whatever rests between us."

He was deflated a bit, yet also comforted, at her lack of a _final _verdict between him and Stefan. He finished his bourbon. "Aha. I get you. Go on, Elena."

She looked at him with more focus than before. "This time, we go because it's about us. About finding out what we can be, you know? We go with the conscious choice to be free of worries and other cares. We go without thinking about how to survive the dangers of our lives."

"I like where this is going. More, if you please, Miss Gilbert." His voice was intoned with more happiness, and dare he say it, a little bit more hope than ever. As with many previous encounters, he was smoothing things over with his signature charm.

"We go because we choose to. I think it's also safe to say, this time we go because a choice definitely needs to be made."

Damon nodded and watched as Elena stood up. "Remind me to thank Rose for the indirect inspiration on your part," he said. "And tomorrow, I lay out my own ground rules, to be fair. I'll be at your house by nine."

She copied his nod of affirmation, a bit apprehensive about his supposed _ground rules_. "So is that a yes to the road trip, Mr. Salvatore?"

He smiled. It was that easy smile of his which she secretly admitted to loving. "Oh, most definitely, Miss Gilbert. May I walk you home? Southern gentleman in me, you know?"

_And also because I want you to fully see how amazingly good I can be to you if you just let me._

"Why thank you," she said, a small sliver of deep happiness now in her. She attributed it to the freedom she felt, all because she was now acknowledging that there might be actually be something deep between them.

As Damon followed Elena out and quietly closed the door behind them, his last thought was simple but heavy with hope and possibilities.

_She hasn't made her choice. Oh God, if you really are up there. Please-please-fucking-please let it be me. _

Back inside the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan was silent. More than ever in his more than 160 years on Earth, he wished he didn't have the senses of a vampire. He cursed his ears for picking up their voices. Their banter. Their connection.

After all, what do you say when you hear your brother in the house, confirming a road trip with the girl you love? Even more, how the heck do you react to the whole gist of their conversation? About discovering how they could be?

At that, the younger Salvatore also had a crushingly ominous thought in mind, though it wasn't nearly as hopeful as his elder brother's mental musings.

_Wasn't Denver enough?_

The thought rendered Stefan unable to rest at all.

A/N So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Predictions? Share them in a review and let me know! I would absolutely love to hear from all of you amazing people!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hell yeah, props to me for the mad update promptness! Anyway, here is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it and happy reading to everyone! Also, thank you so much to everyone who put this story, or me, on their alerts and favorites. Loving all the enthusiasm!

Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to the ones for this chapter, so send your thoughts in after reading!

Chapter 2

As Elena woke the next day, she greeted the onset of a new morning with a strange sense of safety, mixed with a generous dose of contentment.

Well, okay. It wasn't _too_ strange.

Truthfully, it was mostly due to the fact that Damon Salvatore, resident vampire badass and confirmed bourbon addict, had insisted last night on tucking her into bed. Needless to say, she hadn't expected it at all. She also ended up laughing at the comparison scale she had made up in her head.

_Damon suddenly tucking her into bed = shock. Shock level = same as her shock if ever she saw Elijah wearing a T-shirt._ Yeah. And that man loved his suits.

She still remembered it clearly. She remembered the feeling of her small smile as he carefully pulled the covers up around her before leaving. She also recalled his quiet attentiveness as he fluffed up the pillow under her head.

His parting words had been a soft, "Sleep well, Elena." And then he was out the window in a blur of motion, a blur which left her unexpectedly breathless.

Now, as simple as the words were, it was the accompanying look which melted her a bit. As he'd said the words, his face had taken on a look of silent but fervent devotion. Again needless to say, Elena didn't know what to do with such a look on Damon's face. Because of that fact, she resolved to think about it while eating breakfast.

As she looked at the clock, the display reading 7:00 am, she noted how different she felt.

She was actually looking forward to something. Never in a million years would she have expected that _something_ meant a road trip with Damon.

* * *

By nine in the morning, Elena was dressed in a purple blouse, fitted jeans and a pale white cardigan, topped off with stylish but comfortable flats.  
Some part of her questioned why she chose to look a bit nicer for that particular day, but she had no time to dwell once Damon came walking in through the kitchen archway.

As per usual, he was attired in a dark Ralph Lauren shirt, his ever-present leather jacket and dark pants. Elena felt her cheeks warming, followed by her mind being invaded with thoughts of his attractiveness.

_When on Earth did I begin to check Damon out like this? I looked at him before, but this is like, a new height of admiration or something. Crap._

It was his voice, smooth and sinful, which broke her out of her revelry. "You seem to be making that face a lot these days. It's all very Grace Kelly and up in the clouds."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which lingered far longer than it was supposed to, followed by a quick, "Hello, princess." For him, it was true. She really was his princess, of not the very center of his bourbon-colored universe.

"Hey," she said, trying to calm down. Looking around, she added, "Jeremy's not up yet. So, ground rules?"

"Eager, are we?" he said, sitting down on the chair across from her. He adopted a serious stance and a smirk. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford..."

"Oh, just shut up and get to the rules."

"Yes dear," he joked. "Anyway, are you gonna agree to the rules I set? No use setting them if you're gonna buck me the whole way, you know."

"I will, just as long as you don't go overboard Damon. Now speak." That earned her a mock salute, before he finally spoke.

"You, Miss Gilbert, have the extreme privilege of seeing my amazing handwriting, circa 1864." He took out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "While I get a glass of juice and indulge in that, you can read."

True to what he'd said, he left the paper to her and went over to the fridge. While Damon was busy taking care of his morning juice dilemmas, Elena unfolded the note and began to skim over it.

She ended up smiling. He really did have good handwriting.

_Ground Rules for Road Trip, by Damon Salvatore_

_1. We must both agree to focus on finding out about ourselves and our connection. Ergo, screw Mystic Falls for a while. I'd rather it be you and me who screw for a while, but you get my drift, don't you? ;)_

The winking smiley he'd drawn looked totally out of place amidst the beautiful calligraphy. She glanced up at Damon for a second, quickly returning to her reading. She could hear the sound of his juice-sipping and light whistles.

_2. While I want a repeat of our session in Denver, I don't want a repeat of our accommodations. I reserve the right to choose where we stay this time. Motels out of the question!_

_3. We may tell only our immediate families and then let them talk to the rest. So, I talk to Steffy and you talk to Jer. Frankly I'm just too excited to spend more time telling everyone in town. I mean, it's just us and a road trip, right?_

Elena made a mental note to discuss the third ground rule which he'd laid out, but otherwise moved on.

_4. I will not, repeat, will not allow you to spend a single dime. Call me chauvinistic but I'm the guy here. Besides, 160 plus years on Earth makes for good returns on investments. Let me spoil you, okay?_

_5. We just have fun and go wherever the trip leads us, however long this whole thing might last. Embedded in that basic sentiment, you really have to let go more often. Remember Georgia? The happy drinking part, not the my-undead-existence-in-danger part, I mean. So, live a little!_

_6. Both of us have to be honest, both in terms of our actions and also in acknowledging our feelings. You told me that this whole thing would help you decide between me and Stefan. News flash, I can be a verrry good boy for you, so just let me. With that in mind, if you decide I'm too awesome to pass up, be honest and make me the happiest fucker on the planet. If you decide it's still Baby Bro for you, be honest too, okay?_

_7. And because we are just experts at riling each other, if we do something to hurt the other, let's talk it out calmly. If that's not an option, I'm amenable to other ways. You know, they say make-up…something...is the best. Care to try it out? ;)_

Needless to say, the context of the last smiley nearly choked her. Still, she read on, quite gladdened that it was the last stipulation of his whole road trip contract with her.

_Well, Miss Gilbert, that's all of my rules. PS. You still don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?_

At that, she laughed. These days, it seemed that their carefree conversations in Georgia were nothing but a distant memory.

Finally, Damon broke the silence. "You agree to every rule or is there a discussion we need to have?"

Nodding, Elena said, "How come it's only our families? How about Caroline? Bonnie? You know they'll worry too."

"Come on, Elena," he said. "Miss Vampire Migraine, aka Judgey Bennett, will only say no to the whole thing. She doesn't really like me, remember? Two, why tell Caroline personally? She can have it from Jeremy. Same result achieved."

"Well…"

He shook his head, saying, "Ah-ah. Remember Rule Number 5?"

She huffed and said, "God, fine. Live a little, you said. We'll do it your way." Elena grabbed the juice from him and took a sip before standing up.

His answering smirk was one of deep satisfaction. "Excellent. Now, let's go wake baby Gilbert up and tell him we're leaving."

"Wait, what? I haven't even packed yet!"

To that, Damon said, "Nope. We tell Jeremy and then we're leaving. I can take you shopping in Richmond or something. Where, of course, Rule 4 applies." He pointed to his note. "I get to spend."

"For Christ's sake Damon, it's not like I don't have money."

"I know you have money, okay?" He stood in front of her, smiling as he cupped her face gently. "Just let me spoil you. You deserve it after everything."

_Please let me spoil you. I'll show you what it will be like with me. It would make me happy to do that for you, Elena._

"Why? Would it make you happy?" she said, after a moment.

_Whoa, did she just read my mind?_

Damon stammered out, "Uh, yes. It would. So just let me."

One look in his eyes, the orbs gentle and blue, was all it took to dissolve her protests. She could see that he really wanted to do it. Admittedly, his determination melted her heart a bit. He still hadn't dropped his hands.

Just like last night, Elena found herself hugging him. To her delight, he was hugging her back too.

She didn't really know why she did it. Probably because she felt like she needed to say thank you. For what? Again, she didn't really know. On Damon's end, he was slowly but surely coming undone at her simple affections.

_What the fuck did I do to deserve a girl like this? What did I do to deserve the hugs and the caring, the friendship and the forgiveness?_

When she pulled away, he finally got his answer. "Alright. I'll let you do it if it makes you happy. You deserve to be happy too, don't forget that."

He answered with a loving whisper, reminiscent of how he'd thanked her on his werewolf-bite-induced deathbed. "Thank you." After a second, he added, "Now let's get to telling your brother."

* * *

Compared to telling Jeremy, telling Stefan was a doozy. The younger Gilbert had taken it like a man, told his sister to be careful, and made a threat of staking Damon just for kicks. In contrast, the telling the younger Salvatore was like getting sentenced to life imprisonment.

Safe to say, Stefan's silence was the damning factor.

"You're really not gonna say anything to me?" Damon asked, after he'd shared the main details of their trip. Elena on the other hand, leaned against the wall, watching the two brothers with worried eyes.

"What's to be said? You and Elena are going on a road trip again and that's basically all of it."

Damon shook his head. "Let it out. I know you want to say something Stefan, so out with it. I'm not getting any older, but Elena is. Just say it."

One by one, Stefan's walls were going up. Both his brother and Elena could see it, either in his eyes or in the way his body communicated complete, resigned detachment.

"You know what, I do have something," Stefan said, the normal fire doused from his soulful green eyes. "Damon, keep her safe. And Elena, please be happy on the trip." His thoughts were heavy with regret and understanding.

_I know you two have a connection that even I can't really understand. I hope that at the end of this, a choice will have been made. I think I know the choice, actually. After all, I've been away too long, done too many unforgivable things._

It was Elena's voice which broke his musings. "You gonna be okay while we're gone, Stefan?"

The brooding Salvatore nodded, walking slowly over to her. Same as Damon earlier, Stefan cradled her face gently as he spoke. "You be happy on the trip, Elena. I want you to be happy. That's what you most deserve in this life."

To Elena Gilbert, the hug that followed seemed final.

To Damon, it was the reminder of the special history between his brother and the girl he was ardently in love with.

To Stefan, it was a long overdue goodbye.

He looked at his brother again. "Keep her safe." _Do it for me and make her happy._

As Elena and Stefan disengaged from their short but meaningful embrace, she gave him another gentle smile and walked over to Damon.

"You ready to go?" he said, a smile on his lips and his blue eyes filled with the first flickers of solid hope.

As Elena said yes and walked away with her road trip companion beside her, she noted a new development, one which brought a genuine grin with it.

For the first time in a long time, she felt _happy_. Happy that there seemed to be a new beginning and happy that she was taking time off from her life as the doppelganger. After all, who would ever want to be like her? Her life up to that point had been filled with death, loss and pain.

Perhaps, and dare she say it, she felt happy that she was going off with Damon on a trip – one which could potentially alter her life and bring her a completely new concept of reality.

A/N Just wanted to say again, that I was blown away by the reviews. You guys are just amazing and I thank you for the time you've spent reading. Bye for now and see you in the next chapter, people!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I was just stunned by the response to the last two chapters. I humbly and happily thank you all for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. Truly blown away here. To certain readers, I hope you liked how your thoughts were answered by my minions.

You know, it can be our little secret. Let me tell you, I don't take lightly to being called Controller. Damon's gonna get it.

Anyway, enough about that. On to the chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts behind through a review. They definitely motivate me to write faster.

Chapter 3

By the time they walked into the lobby of an exclusive luxury hotel in Richmond, it was already seven-fifteen. Damon and Elena were pulling on their newly-bought luggage, in addition to some paper bags from clothing stores along the way.

An amused smile was on the raven-haired vampire's face, owing to the reactions from the women around them.

_Oh my God, is he a movie star?_

_Holy shit, he's fuck hot. _

_Why can't I get a guy like that? _

He wasn't amused however, by the last stray voice he picked up. It was one of a male, and the admiring sentiments irked him.

_Wow, check out that girl who just walked in. She's definitely a looker. Wonder if he's her boyfriend. If he isn't, I'll fucking take her. _Apparently, Damon's desire for murder could be seen on his face.

With concern in her voice, Elena asked, "Something wrong, Damon? You look as if you want to kill someone."

_Damn right I am. _"Nope. Everything's fine. Let's just check in." He quickly raised his hand and the concierge turned her attention to them.

"Welcome, sir, madam. Would you like to check in or do you have a reservation?" The admiration on her face was unmistakable.

Damon shook his head. "Neither. I have a permanent room here. Room 1019, to be exact."

The female employee nodded, turning slightly to check the information on her computer. Once that was done, there was a new dose of noticeable nervousness in her form.

"So sorry, sir. I didn't know you were one of our owners," she said. "Welcome Mr. Salvatore. We hope you and your companion will have a great stay here."

From beside him, Elena was shocked but silent. She watched as Damon gave his credit card and signed the appropriate forms. He then hastily scribbled out some instructions on a nearby notepad, though she couldn't make out what they were. Once that was done, they were both off to the elevators.

* * *

"You really own part of this hotel?" Elena said, once they were inside the lavish room. Much to Damon's satisfaction, she didn't even question why they had only one. Her lack of protest made him smile.

"One-third of it is mine, to be exact. One other owner is a human, just to handle most of the paperwork and keep things quiet, while the last one is a vampire. A friend from the 1950s."

She said nothing, only giving him a nod as she deposited her bags near the tall oak wardrobe. In contrast, he opted to put his clothes into the closet already, making sure to take up only half the space.

Out of the blue, Elena said, "I hate you." The whispered words stopped him in his tracks.

"Why?"

"Because you're a vampire. Which means you have vampire speed. It will take me ages to put all this in the closet. Why'd you even buy me this many?"

His worry evaporated, to be replaced by amusement. "I bought them because I saw you looking at them. Simple equation, really. You look, I buy."

She scoffed slightly at his outrageous lavishness. "So what now?"

"Now you go in the shower and freshen up, while I do the same." He gave her a playful smirk, along with what she liked to call his _eye thing_.

Elena smacked his arm. "I'm not showering with you, Damon!"

"You and your dirty mind. I like it," he said. "This is a big room. And yes, there are two bathrooms."

"Oh."

"What's the matter, Elena? Disappointed? If you wanna go together, I'm game."

She smacked his arm again and walked to the bathroom in a huff, hearing his laugh as he stormed away. She was pleased to discover though, that the bathroom was a haven for her frazzled nerves. Decorated in rich, warm tones, it practically screamed relaxation.

Well, at least until the first five minutes. The rest had been consumed by thoughts of her and Damon. Also a little Stefan, but mostly her and his snarky older brother. All of it had started when she reached for her soap, and ended up hearing Damon's whistling over the sound of the water. The whistles shot down all hope of a soothing shower.

_Goddamn him and his whistling. What is he even whistling? Is that Schubert or something? Whatever. At least I can take some time to think things over. _

She scrubbed herself thoroughly, liking the gentle feel of the suds on her skin. His whistling had stopped by then, which prompted her return to the realm of her thoughts.

_Alright. I'm eighteen, I'm in Richmond and Damon's somewhere in this hotel room. I can deal with this maturely and through a pros and cons list. _

She ended up laughing as she lathered her hair.

_Seriously? A pros and cons list for my relationship situation? I don't think that's gonna work. Normal people make such lists. I'm about as far from normal as anyone can get. _

_After all, normal people don't have brothers and guardians with eternity rings, they don't have a witch and a vampire for friends, and they don't know about werewolves. They also don't date vampires, they don't get sacrificed, nor do they get trapped in caves with a raging Rebekah Mikaelson. Fuck my life. _

And then, in the middle of her rinsing off, the most unbidden thought of the night came into her head.

_Normal people also don't get to go on road trips with Damon Salvatore, nor stay with him in a swanky hotel which he part-owns. Basically, normal people don't get someone like Damon._

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

Needless to say, Elena tried to rein herself in after that. Finally finishing her shower, she dried herself, and then dressed in the pale white nightgown she'd bought.

_Correction, Damon bought it. _

Once she got out of the bathroom though, more unbidden thoughts were back in full force.

_I am so screwed, _was her main sentiment. Primarily due to a certain Damon Salvatore.

There he was, wearing a black pajama set. Come to think of it, she didn't really expect him to wear something in a different color. What stunned her most, to be honest, was the sheer amount of food laid out on the table near the mini-bar.

"What is all this?" she ended up asking, as she looked at the assortment in front of her.

At her question, Damon shook himself out of his temporary stupor. He hadn't been prepared for the sight of her in a nightgown, no matter how innocent it looked.

He answered, "Food, obviously."

"Come on, Damon. Be serious here."

"Well," he began, "I was hoping we could relax for a bit. We have some stuff to do tomorrow, and it's gonna wear you out, I'm sure. So tonight, we just relax and hang loose with each other. You know? The _Live A Little _rule and all that."

* * *

Truth be told, Elena didn't know how they got to that point. She was smiling like an idiot, continuously feeding him strawberries while he spooned the ever-diminishing vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

They were still exchanging stories, full from the delicious dinner they'd recently consumed. It was Damon's turn.

"So I swear that's what happened. It was funny as hell."

She laughed. "He seriously ended up bumping into Honoria Fell's skirt? No shit?"

He nodded, swallowing his strawberry. "No shit. Skirts back then had all this metal under them, right? Stefan was small and happily running around. He smacked his face right into her skirt and went down crying."

"I can't believe that happened to him."

"What, smiling? Yeah, I can't believe it too." He adopted a stiff British accent. "Stefan, wearing a smile? Preposterous."

"Oh stop bashing on your brother. I meant him bumping into the skirt, for God's sake." Her words were stopped by the hurried entrance of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

"Come to think of it," Damon said, "that bump was probably the reason for why he became all broody. Maybe it shattered a critical part of his brain or something. You know, the part responsible for humor?"

"Damon, you're so bad."

"Oh yes, I am." The familiar note of seduction was back in his voice. His eyes were also glinting with mischief. "Care to see how bad I can be?"

"Ah-ah, Damon, calm down…" she said, in a warning tone.

She couldn't say anything else, since he soon stopped her words by tackling her. His gesture, sudden as it was, proved to be inescapable.

"Damon get off of me!" she said, struggling under him as he tickled her.

"Nope," he said. "This is way too fun." And on he went with his vampire-speed tickle fest. Elena was laughing at that point like a lunatic crossed with an Energizer bunny. On crack.

Running out of options and with no end in sight, Elena resorted to other measures. Mustering all of her wits, she lowered her voice like he always did with his.

"Damon…" she said, the syllables of his name coming out low and velvety from her throat.

As she'd intended, he stopped for a moment. A moment was all she needed. Before he could recover, she was already slugging him with a pillow, effectively muffling his playfully-spoken threats.

"Oh now you're gonna get it," he said, though his voice was garbled and obscured by the sound of the pillow hitting his face.

"You don't get to tickle me and go unmolested, Damon Salvatore," she said, in a voice of triumph. Still not letting up, she began hitting his torso and then his legs, laughing a little too loudly as she did so.

The change of location turned out to be a bad decision. Hitting his legs freed up his upper body. As with her own revenge, a moment was all it took, before he had her under him again.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Damon ended up saying. Yep, the atmosphere had definitely changed.

"Damon…" she said, hesitant and soft.

His gaze was locked onto hers, his voice strong and sure as he said, "You really are. Tell me, how many times in a day did Stefan tell you how beautiful you were?"

"Uh, five, maybe?" _How am I supposed to count when you're killing me with your eyes?_

"That fucking idiot. He should have told you that every goddamn second of the day. Look at you, for God's sake. You're killing me here."

_Nice to know we're having the same reaction._ "Okay. Now please ease up on me. You weigh a ton. Please?"

He didn't do as she asked. Instead, his head sunk down to her neck, his lips covering her skin with dozens of soft kisses. His breath fanned hotly over her jugular.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this, Elena," he said, his voice slightly edgy and pained as he pressed his lips to her skin. "But I can't fucking help it when you're so good to me like this." Then he went right back to kissing her neck. Her lips however, he considered off-limits. At least for the moment, or until she asked him to.

"Damon," she said in a whisper, mindful of his reaction to her coming statement. "Please stop."

And he did stop, but the quickly-masked hurt in his eyes broke her own heart.

"Of course," he said, though the pain of rejection showed in his voice. He hurriedly moved to the side.

_What else would I expect. Damon, you fucking idiot. Why'd you kiss her like that? Shit, I've just fucked this whole thing up. God knows what's gonna happen now. _

Safe to say, the thing that happened wasn't the one he expected. While he was waiting for her rant or her chastisement, _anything_ for God's sake, she instead cooed to him in a gentle voice.

"Come here," she said, kneeling on the bed behind him, her hands on his shoulders. When he still didn't move, she spoke again. "Damon, look at me."

He finally turned towards her. "Look, Elena. I'm really sorry. It was crazy and impulsive of me. But the part about you being beautiful? I'm not taking that back. Ever. It's not gonna happen." He shook his head for effect.

"Damon, one of our rules is to be honest with each other, so let's get some things straight first, okay?" Elena took a breath. "One, the whole evening has been perfect. I liked how open you were tonight, and how carefree we've both been. And I appreciate the accommodations of course. So thank you."

He smiled, though it was still guarded and a little sardonic. "Glad to know I don't suck at everything."

"Hey, don't be like that. What you did, I just really didn't expect it. Also, I feel like we should clear things up early before we let other stuff happen, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," he said, in a serious voice. In the next moment, his smirk was back. "Clue me in on what _other stuff_ means?"

"See this is why I hate you. Why can you never let us have a moment?"

He scoffed playfully and smiled at her. "Me? It's everyone who never lets _us _have a moment. Jeremy, Bonnie, even John Gilbert in the Grill's bathroom. Fucking cockblockers."

Elena laughed at that. "Did the great Damon Salvatore just pull a totally teenage rant?"

"Don't push it." He growled at her for effect, flashing a bit of fang in the process.

"Fine. I give. I give. And don't you flash your fangs at me, vampire." She pushed him down onto the bed. "Consider this a proper thank you for last night."

"Ooh. How grateful are you?"

"Shut up, Damon."

Same as he'd done, she fluffed the pillow on his side, before setting the ice-cream bowl back in the hotel fridge. Getting back into bed, she gingerly pulled the covers up around them, yawning as she did so. As Elena sank down into the softness, she felt his arm snake over to rest protectively on her hip. They were both facing each other.

"Can I at least do this?" He glanced down at his arm.

She whispered, "Sure. But no funny business."

"Really?" He had an appropriately disappointed look.

"I mean it, Damon. Just sleep. It's been a long day."

He gave her a final kiss on the cheek, moving just that extra inch closer to her. "Sorry I kissed you again."

Her answer was a rather muted, "Hmmm. Goodnight, Damon."

The raven-haired elder Salvatore replied with his own, "Goodnight, Elena." He gazed at her for a few seconds more, until he finally closed his eyes into peaceful slumber.

A/N There it is, our third chapter. As a small preview, tomorrow, they're hitting the road, with some major hi-jinks soon to be in the picture. Also, can't have it all perfect, right? A bit of danger is coming up ahead, coupled with Damon's possessive dark side making a show. Hope you enjoyed the read!

Remember to leave me a review. Who knows, a special someone may answer you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys and welcome to the fourth chapter of the story. Sorry for less update speed, okay? Dad has been hospitalized, but I'm cranking stuff out using the power of my laptop while I'm here with him.

I repeat, come hell or high water, I will update promptly because I owe that to you guys.

Of course, thanks for the reviews and I hope I can persuade you guys to send in even more feedback. Can we hit the 40-reviews range soon? Honestly, feedback is the main thing keeping me motivated. Mad props to everyone, special mention to _onerepublicgirl _and _LetsChaseCars _for their super-involvement.

Miss _ayna93 _- I will indulge you with an ice-cream fight, I promise!

Chapter 4

Elena was woken the next day by the rustle of paper on her cheek. As her skin encountered the smoothness of card paper, the sensation prompted her eyes to flutter open. Groaning audibly, she turned to find that Damon was not in the bed. He wasn't even in the room.

"What on Earth," she whispered to herself, as she rose and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Grabbing the folded card, she unfurled it and began to read.

_Dear Elena,_

_Good morning, princess! Hope you're feeling oh so great this morning, because I know I am. I'm definitely hoping there's way more cuddles in our shared future. Maybe even something that gives greater satisfaction? ;)_

_Anyway, we have a busy day ahead of us, and I don't want you passing out on me in hunger. That is so not cool. _

_So, what I want you to do is to freshen up for the morning. After that, go to the concierge in the lobby. She'll be the next important step in your epic adventure for breakfast nourishment. _

_Your hot, alcoholic and supernatural road trip buddy,_

_Damon_

Elena found that she simply couldn't help it. The end of the message brought a huge smile to her face, completely erasing the lethargy of her just-woken state. Inevitably, her grin also reminded her of his behavior the night before.

_Did Damon really just cover me in neck kisses? Oh God, our relationship has changed so much. Shit, I better not be covered in hickeys, or I'll stake him myself. _

She rushed to the bathroom and inspected herself. Horrified, she discovered a number of the telltale marks, covering her neck like wallpaper patterning. She touched one of the hickeys and a new look dawned in her eyes.

_I really am gonna kill that man. _

Hoping to relax and prepare for her coming face-off with Damon, Elena decided to strip and just take a long, hot bath.

_Let him wait, wherever he is. Frigging vampire caveman. _

* * *

Inside the hotel's kitchen, Damon was busy staring at the head chef with an intimidating glint in his blue eyes.

"You cannot screw this up, you hear me? Or it will be your head on a platter and trust me, I mean that literally."

The head chef, Alberto Girardi, nodded nervously. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore. I assure you, I won't disappoint."

"Good." The anxious vampire turned to the other staff. "How are we all doing? She'll be down here soon I'm sure, and I better not find out there's nothing cooked yet."

It was the pastry chef who answered. "Sir, the crepes are prepared, so is the fruit selection and the dairy. The omelets take very little time to cook since the ingredients are already on-hand, and the pastries are finishing as we speak."

"The beverages?"

A line cook was the one who replied. "Hot chocolate, freshly brewed coffee and a selection of juices is ready to be served when you wish, Mr. Salvatore. Even the soups are already finishing their cooking time. There's nothing to worry about."

"There better not be or I swear, your jobs are all on the line. I've never brought my guest here before and her opinion is all that counts in this entire matter."

_Come to think of it, her opinion matters in all areas of my undead life, but you don't need to know the complicated story of dear old Elena and me. Just know, if you fuck this up, it will not be a happy ending. _

* * *

Inside the elevator, Elena had no idea what was in store for her. Dressed in an elegant top and dark jeans, she waited for the stop at the lobby. Once she was out, she walked straight to the concierge's desk.

Recognizing the employee from last night, she gave a small greeting and said, "Hi, I was told that there was something here for me? From Damon Salvatore?"

Apparently, the employee didn't share the same recognition, but Ms. I Don't Remember _did_ recall Damon's name.

"Name please?" she said, in a completely droll tone.

"Elena Gilbert."

The concierge female once again checked her computer and finally handed Elena a card similar to the one from when she woke up. As the card passed hands, Elena heard the girl mutter, "Wish I had a guy who wrote me stuff like that. The message was so romantic."

Out of the blue, she ended up saying, "Please learn the courtesy of not reading correspondence meant for other people." After that, she walked away leaving the employee stunned.

Same as her first card from him, the message contained a new set of instructions.

_To my feisty but forgiving Elena, _

_Hey there! You've made it this far, which is a good thing. I thought the complex elevator would defeat you. Don't get pissed - I'm just messing with you, Gilbert. I also wanna say, good morning again! _

_Now for your task. Please cast your eyes around. I'm sure there's going to be a framed floor plan hanging on one of the walls nearby. Do your best to understand one (I hate it, personally, do you really need all the markings?) and get to the hotel's Le Citron restaurant. _

_There's a surprise waiting there for you. _

_I'm sure you look nice and I can't wait to tell you you're beautiful. You know, you always are to me._

_Always yours, _

_Damon_

Despite her misgivings over the hickeys on her neck, Elena smiled widely because of his letter.

While she cherished her moments with Damon, this was a whole new level of sweetness for him. In equal degrees, she was shocked but elated at his gestures. He had never been this overtly romantic back in Mystic Falls, and Elena found herself liking the change he'd exhibited.

Finally, when one of the hotel staff members passed near her, she decided to ask instead of consulting the floor plans.

"Can you show me the way to _Le Citron_?" she said.

The startled young man smiled back at her. "Sure. It's a long way from here, so best we go together, miss. Please come with me."

Elena nodded, and the two of them began walking beside each other. True to what the guy said, the restaurant really _was_ a long way off, so Elena made the effort of saying some pleasantries.

"Thanks for coming all the way with me," she said, when they were about midpoint to their destination. "Have you been working here long?"

He shook his head. "About two years or so." Extending his hand, he added, "My name's Will, by the way."

She took his hand and shook it briefly, saying, "I'm Elena."

"Nice to meet you," he said, and that had been the end of their conversation.

The reason behind the ending was another member of the staff, whom Damon had assigned as lookout for Elena. The sprightly redhead had been near the restaurant's entrance, and had seen Elena from a long way off. She checked the small picture she had been given for confirmation.

Clicking the small pager-like device in her hand, she sent the kitchen into overdrive plating mode, serving as Elena's temporary distraction and tour guide.

"You're Miss Elena Gilbert, right?" she said, quickly shooing Will away with a serious glare. As Elena said yes, Ms. Lookout added, "Well, please come with me. Mr. Salvatore insists you have to see something important."

"But I'm supposed to be inside Le Citron." She pointed to the elegant entrance to the hotel restaurant.

"I understand that miss, but Mr. Salvatore says I'm supposed to take you somewhere else first."

"Where?"

"We have a viewing deck only a little distance away, open only to selected customers. According to my instructions, that's where I'm supposed to take you."

Elena fidgeted for a moment but finally acquiesced. "Lead the way then. Oh and uh, I didn't get your name?"

"I'm Diane," the redhead said, before she pointed to the general direction they were supposed to take. The clack-clack of her heels could be heard across the expensively-tiled floor.

Suffice it to say, Elena had been blown away once she got to the spacious but still intimate viewing deck. There was a small table with no seating, a bouquet, and a rolled-up letter with a ribbon. The mere presence of the letter itself brought a smile to Elena's face, this time one of anticipation.

Meanwhile, Diane pressed her pager again to send the final signal, while Elena was already reading the contents of Damon's correspondence. The tone and wording of message was vastly different this time, and she felt as if she was back in 1864, the effect which Damon intended and expected.

After all, he'd decided that it would be good for her to see yet another side of him - the romantic Southern gentleman within the uncompromising vampire.

_Dearest Miss Gilbert,_

_Back in my time, we conversed extensively through the use of various flowers. Hence, I am doing the same at this very moment. _

_The first one in the arrangement is a hydrangea, which means earnestness and perseverance. _

_Let me say, I am not seeking a temporary joining between us. If we ever will be joined, my lovely beauty, we will be joined forever. With this in mind, I will persevere as I have in the past, earning your affections with sincerity and the most earnest of efforts._

_If you will look back at the arrangement, your second flower is a gladiolus, which has come to represent strength of character. I see that strength inside you every single day, and I deeply admire you all the more for it. _

_Now, in connection with this strength of character, your next flower is a freesia. Though the meaning in my time was of innocence and friendship, modernity has turned the freesia into a bloom representing grace during moments of difficulty. It is with this grace under pressure that you have won my utmost respect._

_The flower is also appropriate, as it represents the goodness and innocence with which you view life, in addition to the significance of our peculiar but special friendship. _

_Lastly, there is ivy in this arrangement, for one purpose and one alone. The ivy represents fidelity, which I will always give to you with the truest devotion. _

_If you will give me your heart, I promise to take care of it like the rain takes care of parched earth, much the same way that a loving relationship will only work if both parties promise to take care of each other. My sincerest hope therefore, is that you may give me the chance to care for you as you so rightly deserve._

_Eternally yours, _

_Damon Salvatore_

Once she got to his name, she felt a solitary tear escape her right eye at the emotion in his message. Before she knew it, she was already running back to the restaurant and straight into Damon's arms.

* * *

"Whoa. You're enthusiastic today," Damon said, as he caught Elena in his arms and gave her a long embrace. The gesture was clearly filled with the promise of his love and protection.

On Elena's part, she gave him a sweet kiss which nearly derailed Damon's plan for that morning. Though her lips brushed over his only for the briefest of moments, he felt as if it was an unending validation of his efforts. The kiss rendered all his work, both past and present, worthwhile.

Once she pulled away, she cradled his face in her hands and whispered, "Thank you, Damon. For this and for everything, okay? Really, thank you."

"That was one hell of a thank-you. And you're very welcome." He led her to the decked-out middle table of the restaurant, which prompted her first question.

"Are we the only ones here, Damon?"

"Yep," he said, popping the last letter. "As part-owner, I get lots of perks. I ordered Le Citron to be kept closed for today's breakfast crowd. And may I just say, you look absolutely beautiful."

His statement prompted a blush. "Thank you for the compliment. But what about the guests who wanna eat here?"

"There are other restaurants in this hotel, Elena, so please don't worry yourself." He sat down opposite her, reaching over to caress her cheek. "I wanted every day of this trip to be special and that operation began last night. Today it continues."

_If you choose me, Elena, I promise you one very crucial thing. Every single day we spend together will be as special as this one, no matter where we are or what we're doing. I can promise you that._

Though he voiced none of his thoughts, Elena latched on to the emotion brewing in his expressive eyes. Somehow, staring at him reduced her to pensiveness as well.

_I can't believe Damon did all this for me. This definitely takes the cake as far as our road trips go. And Lord help me, but his letter was impossibly amazing. _

Elena's thoughts were broken by the sound of his voice. "You okay? Should we wait before we eat?"

She shook her head, clearing her mind at the same time. "What are we having?"

"Anything you want, Elena." Truthfully, he didn't just mean food.

In response to him, she tried to think of an appropriately simple choice. "How about an omelet and some French toast? Do we have fruit?"

Damon nodded and turned to the head chef, who standing some distance away with an anticipatory look in his eye. "Cart everything out." At that, a simple breakfast turned into a morning feast.

As far as omelets went, the chef wheeled out a portable stove, on which he cooked her food complete with her choice of omelet ingredients. In addition to that, breads and pastries of every conceivable type were brought out in a procession of carts. Next up were the beverages, before the fruits and dairy products were finally brought out. Everything was carefully arranged to create attractive, elegant plating.

The only thing Elena could say to the whole spectacle was, "Wow." The stunned simplicity of it made Damon chuckle.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you could have anything you wanted. So, go pick as you like."

He waited for her to make her food and beverage choices, before he finally made his own. In the relative silence of the early Virginia morning, Damon and Elena ate, looking for all the world like the perfect couple in love.

"So what _are _we doing today, anyway?" Elena asked, in the middle of cutting up her omelet.

He took a sip of his fruit juice. "We're hitting the road, and I'm giving you a real taste of the Virginian lifestyle all through the day, until late afternoon. We also have some fun stuff to do in the evening, just so you know. We can't shut ourselves up in this hotel forever, though if it serves our _needs_ then I'm sure it would be an enjoyable lockdown." He gave her his signature leer and smirk.

Seeing it, Elena rolled her eyes and took a bite of her French toast. Little did they know, the rest of that day would literally change not just their road trip, but their lives. It would redefine their limits, their conceptions of reality, and most importantly, their relationship.

After all, the course of true love never did run smooth. Damon and Elena just took the concept to new heights.

A/N Was wondering whether I would make this longer, but it seemed perfect to stop where I did. Please review, okay? Reviews are the crack version of encouragement, let me tell you. Also, I wanna reiterate the amazing happiness I've drawn from the positive comments on this story. I am blown away by it all, and I really can't believe you all grew to like it this much.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Are you guys trying to make me cry? I asked last chapter if we could hit the 40-review mark and you guys went over it like a boss. There is truly no end to how amazing you all are. That being said, let me handle some specific people first.

To _delenashippertilltheend _- they will be picking out clothes very soon, after some _new _developments occur. You just hang tight and be patient. Thank you as well for your enthusiastic love of this story!

To _onerepublicgirl _- I really loved your review, thank you so much for the encouragement. I can see you really took the time to comment on all the aspects of the story, and I'm humbled by that gesture.

To _LetsChaseCars_ - Sarcastic Damon is back in this chapter. He's also gonna go into full vampire-defense mode, you'll see. Hope you like the chapter.

To _HoPe290 _- Remember your demand? Here I am with my update! I hope you enjoy reading.

To _ailuj14 _- I hope you've gotten off your couch because here I am with the update!

To everyone else who has sent in a review, I am literally reduced to slight tears (don't wanna be a huge wimp) and wide smiles because of your feedback. I really love you all.

Chapter 5

"Don't think I've forgiven you for the hickeys, Damon," Elena said, as she was finishing her crepe. She accompanied it with what she hoped was a threatening glare.

Damon took a sip of his juice, giving her an adorably nervous smile. "Yeah, about that. I don't suppose I could talk you into forgetting the whole thing?"

"How am I supposed to forget something I'll see every time I look in a mirror? I look like I've been mauled!"

_Time for some deflection. Shit, Elena's getting really steamed. _"By the way," Damon said, "how did you hide them?"

"You're lucky I bought some make-up essentials when we went shopping, or else I'd be really pissed right now."

He smirked and scoffed, saying, "How can you be pissed? By my own standards, my morning surprise was awesome."

At that, Elena finally relented. "Okay, it was."

"See? I rock." He raised his hand for a high-five, smiling when Elena returned it with a good dose of enthusiasm, before finishing her glass of milk.

Elena glanced at his clean plate, then hers. "So, now that we're finished," she said, "where are we going next?"

He shook his head. "A gentleman never tells. Now get up, princess. We have a big day ahead and it's already nine-thirty."

She huffed. "You're really not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Now let's get back to our room and pick up some necessities. It's time for the _road_ part of this road trip."

With that, he stood and waited for her to do the same. Before she could protest, he'd already linked their arms and snuck in a quick kiss on the lips.

As they walked out of the restaurant, she whispered, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, I kissed you because I couldn't resist. I physically needed to do it."

"Why?"

"Because you look really beautiful."

Any further protest died in Elena's throat.

* * *

"Damon, I can't do this."

He looked at her quizzically. "Why? It's perfectly simple!"

She leaned in and said, "I've never ridden a horse. Unlike you, I was born in the age of motorized transportation."

"Don't make me feel so old, because I sure don't look it." He pointed to his body, and then his face. "Now come on, it'll be fine. You'll have nothing to worry about, okay?"

He tugged on her hand, leading her over to the shack to talk to the proprietor of the place. Damon was the one who made the necessary arrangements for them, pulling Elena along as they were led to the corral housing the animals.

"Go on and pick," the elderly farm owner said, "I'll just be getting the saddles and gear." He hastily walked away after that, leaving the two alone. It was Damon who spoke first.

"Any horses catching your eye?"

"I don't even know how to pick one. Maybe I'll just go with that one." Elena pointed to a palomino, silently chewing on grass. "That one looks gentle, which is good."

"Fine," he said. "I'll take that black one." He pointed out his choice, a fearsome-looking Friesian that was continuously running around the corral, neighing.

Elena thought the choice typical. Sidling up to him, she said, "Aren't animals afraid of vampires?"

"Instinctively, yes. They know we're different, but some animals are also very fierce, in their own way. They try to tamp down on the natural fear."

"And?"

He pointed to the horse, which was still running. "That's why I picked the most active one. The owner will probably just think I'm really good with horses, when the truth is, that animal knows it will be useless to fight me."

"So you're saying the fear of you is instinctual?"

Damon nodded. "They understand us as a predator." He laughed and added, "This is why I think animals are smarter than humans sometimes."

She smacked his arm. "You're so anti-humanity."

"No, I'm just against any human who isn't you."

_Shit, _Elena thought. _What the hell do I say to that?_

Wisely, she kept her mouth shut. It was a good choice considering the owner's sudden arrival, complete with a cart holding saddles and other items.

"Shall I do it?" the proprietor asked.

Damon shook his head. "I can do it," he said, immediately walking to the corral to let the horses out. He had ropes in his hands as he went, leaving Elena and the farm owner to talk.

"You know," the owner said, "that's one great man you've got. Not many men make this much effort in these times." A wistful look came onto his face. "Reminds me of the olden days."

_That's because Damon isn't from this time. _"Well, he's kinda Old World, really." _Whoa, wait. _"And uh, we're not together, sir."

"I don't think that way. If you could see how you both look to another person, you'd never be able to say that."

Elena suddenly found herself curious. "How so?"

"I'm not a man to make long explanations, and your boy is a fast worker." He pointed to Damon, who was already saddling the horses. "Let me just tell you, I can see love in both your eyes. You look at him the same way that Doreen looked at me. And by God, I thought my wife's look was the best in the world."

With that, he walked away, telling Elena to enjoy her time and to call him if there was any trouble.

Suddenly, Elena was plunging headlong into chaotic thoughts again. She was plagued less and less by Stefan's memory, her mind more and more occupied by thoughts of her and Damon. For honesty's sake, the realization floored her.

_Oh God, I think I'm really in love with him. Even the farmer saw it, for crying out loud. Am I really that transparent? Do I really love him? Me? Loving Damon Salvatore?_

"Again with that look. Are you up in the clouds again, Elena?" Damon asked, breaking her revelry.

"Just thinking," she said. _Thinking that maybe I'm actually, truly, in love with you. _

"Thinking of what?" he said, as he pulled her along to the horses.

"Of stuff. I'll tell you sometime," she said, which was code for, "I'll tell you when I'm really sure of how I feel."

"Alright. I'll hold you to it, Gilbert. Now, would you like my help getting into the saddle, or can you do it?"

"Help please," Elena said, and he nodded.

She listened carefully to his instructions, blushing a bit at how tightly he held her as she eased into the saddle.

Once she was situated, he climbed up onto his own horse. As he'd explained earlier, the animal did exhibit a tamer countenance than before. It seemed to recognize Damon as its master without any special difficulties.

Sadly, that wasn't the case with Elena. Though the palomino had seemed tame inside the corral, the animal was braying and already beginning to gallop without any command from her. Soon enough, the agitated horse had broken off into a run.

"Elena, pull the reins!" Damon said, sensing her fear spike because of the horse. "Pull the reins, goddamn it," he said, chasing after her on his own steed.

Eventually she did succeed, though the experience had left her shaken. Damon immediately dismounted and sped over to her aid.

"You okay?" he said, trying to soothe her.

"Yeah, I am. Just need to calm down." She took a series of deep breaths, trying to regain her bearings on solid ground. "What the hell happened?"

"Animals sense more than you think, Elena. You were afraid, unable to show the horse who's in control of the situation."

"So basically, I suck at this." Her sigh was self-deprecating, causing Damon to think of other options.

"We could always ride together," he said, tamping down on his natural urge to add an innuendo. "You know you'd be safe, and I happen to be excellent at this." He gestured to his horse.

"But look at that thing," she said. "It looks as if it'll bite my head off."

"No it won't, horses are herbivores. Two, I'm the vampire. I do the biting," he said, trying to lighten the situation. "And what about our epic rule to live a little?"

_He really does have faith that everything will be fine. And he's not treating me like a doll the way Stefan does. God, could they be any more different? Wow, I'm actually putting Damon way over Stefan. I've changed. _

"Alright," she eventually said, watching him return the palomino to the corral. Once that was done, he soothed her one last time in preparation for their ride.

Same as before, he'd escorted her onto the saddle first, before climbing in behind her. Once their bodies pressed closely, Damon's thoughts decided to go haywire.

_I gotta let this sink in a bit. I, Damon Salvatore, am sitting behind Elena Gilbert. I'm behind her, and we're not even doing anything remotely dirty. Wow, I actually have the self-control of a monk. _

Oblivious to his thoughts, Elena wiggled in the saddle a bit, making contact with his clothed length.

_Okay, not really, since my control has officially been obliterated. Please Lord, if you're really up there, send her a mental message to stop squirming. _

"You okay, Damon?"

_No. _"Yep, I'm fine. Off we go," he said. _Please stop squirming, or it will be me who goes off. _

As the horse started to trot under Damon's masterful direction, Elena was surprised by her perception of the whole thing. To her, it seemed suspiciously as if they were riding off into the sunset.

* * *

"Hey miss, can I buy you a drink?" The guy making the offer couldn't have been older than Jeremy, but he'd delivered his line with all the confidence of a naive teenager.

Damon shot the guy a look. _"_Back off, kid."

Apparently, the guy was an idiot. "Oh yeah? Why?"

Before Damon could respond, Elena's hand was already on his arm. The gesture both restrained and calmed him. "Because I'm with him, so please just back off and leave us alone."

"Well, you heard the lady. She's with me." _So back the fuck off, munchkin. Ha, she actually said she was with me. That's certainly a point in my favor. _

"The good ones are always fucking taken," the guy muttered, as he walked off in a huff. Finally alone, Damon and Elena went back to their own conversation.

Nursing his scotch, Damon said, "Nice of you to say that you're with me, Elena."

"It's the truth, isn't it?" she said. "I'm with you in this bar, and I'm with you on this road trip."

_And I'm hoping you'll be with me in a relationship, _Damon added mentally, though his mouth said, "Alright. Very true."

She responded with, "So this our last stop for the day, huh? That whole horseback-riding thing took a pretty long time."

"But did you enjoy it? I mean, minus the whole the horse-tried-to-scare-me-to-death thing."

"Yeah, I did." An idea popped into her head. "In fact, I think I wanna celebrate how good today was."

"Oh? And what might you be planning in that pretty little head of yours, Miss Elena 'Doppelganger' Gilbert?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see if you still need a bib."

His eyes lit up at her reference to their Georgia road trip, already reaching into his wallet. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Gesturing to the bartender, Elena said, "Tequila."

Damon was enthusiastically approving her choice, judging by the light in his eyes. "Okay, now I _really_ like you."

Excited, he handed the bartender a hundred-dollar bill, took the bottle of Patron, and then the shot glasses afterwards. Damon then poured two shots, pushing one over to her side. Without so much as a word passing between them, they both knocked back the shots in rapid succession. He poured two more after that, and they repeated the process.

Eventually, Elena shook her head to clear the taste on her tongue. "I can't believe we don't even have limes or anything. At least it's good tequila that you bought. It doesn't burn too much like the cheap stuff nowadays."

"Well, I'm a sucker for good liquor. You up for a competition?"

"Sure. Live a little, right?"

"Most definitely. Loser has to kiss the winner?" _At least that's a win-win situation. I'll lose on purpose. _

"Haha. Nice try, Damon. I'm not _that _drunk."

He nodded and said, "How unfortunate for me, then. Alright, let's keep it simple. First person to slur loses?"

Much to his surprise, Elena was pleasantly competitive that evening. "You're going down, Damon."

He leaned in, his breath fanning her ear and causing a shiver. "You're lucky there are people here, or I would use my vampire speed, knock back shots and kick your ass."

At that, she took her filled shot glass and stood up to go behind him. Leaning forward, she spoke in a low voice with their cheeks touching. "You're only gonna win if you keep your head on straight, Mr. Salvatore."

Taking advantage of his distraction, she downed her shot.

"Cheater," he whispered, as he finished her like she did. "You're too good at distracting me."

Elena didn't know how drunk she exactly was, but alcohol took the slight liberty of talking for her. "You're _verrry_ good at distracting me too."

"Are you slurring this early, princess?" he said, the light of victory in his eyes. "I thought I would have a harder time beating you."

She set her glass down, watching him fill it. "For your information, Mr. Damon Salvatore, I am in perfect control of my faculties." She downed her drink without any other comment, sauntering away towards the dance floor.

_She's gonna kill me with that walk, _he thought, downing one more shot as he watched her hastily walk away.

Normally, he would have followed her in the next moment, if not for the problem currently staring him in the face. With the bar being small and the current lack of relative activity, Damon found himself cursing as his eyes roamed the premises.

Elena Gilbert was nowhere to be found.

As he stood up, he muttered, "Fucking hell. Danger just can't take a hint and leave us the fuck alone for once."

Murderously determined and ready to kill whoever had taken her, Damon prepared himself for a fight and a scene he never would have expected.

A/N Hell yeah, cliffhanger! Any of you have guesses on what the hell happened to our danger magnet doppelganger? If so, send them in, since whoever guesses right will get an early preview to the next chapter.

Also, did any of you get the reference I made with their hotel room number? It's a little Delena reminder for all of you. Remember to leave a review and see you in the next update! Hint, I'm already having fun writing it as you're reading this. Let's see if we can hit the 60-review mark soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N You went over the review mark again guys. How awesome is that? Hence, I wanna give you all a big thank you! I truly am blown away by every review, and all the encouragement just pushes me to write faster. This is despite the fact that hospital paperwork is a bitch, and has caused me to be mostly unable to write. Dad's out of the hospital now, so we can get back to faster updates!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a review!

Chapter 6

Safe to say, nothing much fazed Damon Salvatore. The man had stared down Original vampires, murderous hybrids and witches, without so much as a blink. In that very moment though, he _was _getting fazed. _Big time_.

"Well, well. If it isn't the magnificent Damon Salvatore. How are you, old boy? Do you still remember me?"

"Let her go, Oliver," he said, already running scenarios through his mind. Not once had his eyes veered from Elena, who was currently being held in a death grip by the irate male vampire.

Oliver shook his head, oozing the confidence of an immortal with the age advantage. "I don't think so, Damon. I haven't forgotten your offense."

"Stefan was the one who killed Andrea, you bastard, not me. Now let Elena go, or I swear I won't end this night without ripping your heart from your fucking chest. Do you understand me? Let her go!"

"Ooh, I think I've hit a nerve," Oliver said, his voice taunting and cold. "Besides, I do know your ripper of a brother killed her. I also know that ending you will make him suffer most, which is exactly why I'm doing this."

Damon grew desperate. "End me then. Just let the girl go. She's not a part of this!"

The older vampire laughed, letting his fangs drop. His head inched dangerously close to Elena's exposed neck. "Oh, you're mistaken. She is very _much _a part of this," he said. "You see, I've been watching for a long time now, so I know you love her, same as he does. If she dies, you'll both suffer the same way I did. I'll kill her, then you, and then finally your brother. In my book that's a triple win."

Damon countered with a rather desperate caveat. "You should know, someone else has an interest in her. You kill her and I guarantee, you'll die too."

"And who would that interested party be?" Oliver said, still gripping tightly on Elena's neck.

"His name is Klaus," Damon said, "the Original vampire who's now become a hybrid. He needs her, so this equation is simple. If you kill her, you'll have a very pissed, thousand-year old wolf-vamp after your blood."

At the mention of Klaus, Oliver stiffened a little. The dangerous Original was a well-known name among the older set of vampires, a name to be feared and respected. During his surveillance on the Salvatores, Oliver had discovered Klaus' presence in Mystic Falls. He'd taken every pain to keep out of the volatile Original's way, hence his lack of knowledge that Klaus was now a hybrid.

Still, he was hell-bent on revenge, and he was going to finish the job no matter the consequences. "I know who Klaus is and I don't care. My only aim is to get my vengeance and I _will _have it. If he kills me, so be it. At least my goal will have been achieved."

Once the two temporarily ended their verbal exchanges, Elena finally decided to try and fight back a little harder. Earlier, she'd chosen to conserve as much air as she could. Her neck hurt from the hold he had on it. Pushing against him, she said, "Let me go, you psychotic bastard!"

"Feisty one, this girl. Tried to trick me and escape, actually. I must say though, I enjoyed your little drinking game. Is that a special tradition between you two? Wait, who exactly does she belong to? From what I've observed, she seems to belong to you both."

The comment earned him a growl from Damon, who processed the situation while Elena still struggled futilely. Her arms and legs felt painful from the buildup of lactic acid in her muscles. In the darkness, Damon's eyes glinted dangerously as he formulated a plan for their survival.

_Fucking hell. That episode of the Ripper Stefan Show happened in 1939, for God's sake. He's the one who killed Oliver's girl, and now Elena's paying the price. Fucking baby brother and his idiot inability to control his bloodlust. Fuck!_

He tensed, his fangs already down in preparation for a fight. At that point, he decided to just run on instinct.

_Screw this bastard. All I know is, he's gotta let go of her and he's gotta do it now. Dear God, please let me win this fight. Fucking 400-year old vampire. Shit, what if she gets hurt as she falls? Whatever, it's a chance I have to take. I have to make him let go of her or she'll die. _

He could already see her struggles growing weaker, which only alarmed him all the more. In that moment, he reconciled himself to his currently-tenuous hold on survival, and ran straight towards his vampire target. In the end, it was the unexpectedness of his charge which guaranteed effectivity. As Damon barreled into Oliver, both of them went down. Thankfully, Elena had been mostly unharmed, since Oliver had let her go quite easily in his surprise.

As he struggled with Oliver on the rough asphalt of the bar's parking lot, Damon said, "Elena, run!" Meanwhile, he dug his hands into his enemy's arm, feeling the satisfaction of bloodied flesh rending under his merciless fingers.

"You think you'll win this, Salvatore? I'm over twice your age!" his opponent jeered, grabbing a hold of Damon's neck to flip them over. Once that was achieved, it was suddenly Damon fighting for his life.

Some distance away, Elena was paralyzed for a moment as she watched both men struggle. No doubt, Damon was losing. A particularly hard punch sent him reeling straight to the ground. In the relative silence, she imagined she could hear his bones breaking.

Seconds later, Elena was already asking for forgiveness at her reckless plan. After all, it was the only plan she could come up with given their circumstances.

_I'm sorry I'm doing this Damon, _she thought. _But I will not let you die this way for me._

Praying for a moment that her training wouldn't fail her, Elena grabbed a sharp stone from nearby. Taking advantage of how distracted Oliver was, she tried her best to sneak silently behind him. Viciously pummeling Damon, the older vampire didn't notice her approach.

Seeing what she was about to do, Damon muttered a weak protest. Elena paid no heed to it however, as she'd already cut her hand and forcefully pressed her palm to Oliver's mouth. His bloodlust quickly won over his desire to fight, just as she'd predicted. Thankfully, the momentary distraction was the only thing Damon needed.

In the next millisecond, he'd already stuck his hand into the chest in front of him, viciously ripping Oliver's heart out with a growl. With his energy spent, he sank down and lay on top of the cold asphalt.

Exhausted, Damon sighed and closed his eyes for a bit, savoring their hard-fought victory. Given the deep gashes on his arm and his mangled neck, in addition to the blood gushing out of the frightening scratches on his face and torso, he'd truly deserved the break. Besides, there was currently nothing else to be done. Given the multiple fractures on his body, he was physically unable to stand up.

Seeing his deplorable state, Elena had no plans to rest like he was doing. Without another thought, she pressed her wounded palm to his mouth and cradled his head. Even with his current injuries, it seemed he was still unfailingly stubborn.

"Can't do it," Damon said, his voice raw as he struggled not to give in to his vampiric urges. "You've just been fed on, Elena. We can't risk it. I could kill you."

She leaned down another inch, determination in her eyes as she kept on coaxing him to drink. "I'm not gonna risk _you _dying on me now. I've lost too many people already, I can't lose you too."

"I could kill you, Elena!" he repeated, before he closed his eyes again. The exertion and the loss of blood had overwhelmed his normally formidable willpower. He was already running on his last vestiges of strength,viciously fighting to tame the siren call of her life essence.

Stubborn as he was, Elena did the only thing she could think of to get through to him. She pulled her hand away. Pressing a kiss to his lips, she whispered, "You won't. I trust you."

As her palm returned to his mouth, he finally gave in to her request. Putting extra effort into staying gentle, he pulled on the wound and felt his more superficial injuries begin to heal. The pain in his limbs also began to dissipate, little by little. With every drop of her blood that suffused him, his body began to knit itself back together.

After about five more gulps, he swatted her hand away.

"Enough," he said, the determination in his eyes making her smile. His voice was a little bit fuller, a little bit more robust and energetic.

_Thank God that part's over, _she thought, helping him up and back to the car. "Can you drive?"

"I think I can," he said, groaning slightly as he leaned against her side.

She looked at him for a moment, before she announced her decision. "I'm not gonna take that chance, Damon. You go in the passenger's seat."

Depositing him there, she went in on the other side and asked for his keys. Though their present situation was overwhelmingly dismal, Damon still felt it worthy of some humor, even if it was a minuscule dose.

Giving her the most murderous glare he could muster, he told her, "I have a love affair with this car, Elena. You break it and I'll drain you."

"Yeah right," she said, totally deadpan. "You die on me in this car and I'll drag your carcass to a ditch."

"Come on now," he said. "Even with my battle scars, I'm still too hot to ditch. You wouldn't dare."

At that, Elena let out a chuckle. "Alright, now shut up and let me drive please? It's gonna be a challenge because of the weirdo controls on this thing, but I'm sure I can manage it."

As she put the key into the ignition, Damon muttered, "My car's not a weirdo. Not my fault you like driving those ugly, man-car SUVs."

That was the last thing he said, before he closed his eyes and literally gave in to his exhaustion.

* * *

Elena had been nudging him for nearly five minutes, all to no avail. She had no idea how to wake him, nor what excuse to give the people who would notice them walking in. Given how tired she was, a plan simply wasn't forming in her head. Finally, she'd given up on being discreet and just screeched in his ear. The shrill tone had woken him as soon as it hit his sensitive ears.

"What the fuck?" he said, rather out of it in that moment. At least, until his eyes landed on Elena. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," she said. "What do we tell the staff? My palm and this cut on my cheek is still bleeding, my top is wet from your blood and mine, plus you still look like hell even now."

"Tell them we got into a fight," he said, clutching his slightly-aching forehead. He could still feel the bones in his upper leg healing slowly.

"A fight? It looks like we went into a war and you know it. They're gonna ask questions, and the last thing we need is for people to poke into this whole situation. We left Oliver's body behind, remember?"

"Fuck."

"I know, now what do we do?"

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. "We can use the private elevator at the side. There are only two guards manning that part, I can compel them."

"What private elevator?"

"The one for our more famous guests. I'm an owner so I'm entitled to use it, but at this rate we'll just use it for privacy."

"Where do we go, then? And how about this car?"

"Don't worry about the car. Let's just get out, and then I'll carry you at vampire speed to the elevators. Come on."

She mulled over his plan, concluding that it would best serve their current predicament. However, before giving her full assent, she said, "I want you to drink some more." She extended her palm to him again.

"What part of _enough _didn't you get? I've drunk too much in one sitting as it is. You could get dizzy at this rate, if not falling straight unconscious."

Her eyes declared how adamant she was. "How on Earth are you gonna carry me, run like hell, and then compel the guards to boot? Damon, have you seen yourself? You look like one of those horrible detainees from a Russian gulag or something."

"Elena…"

"Damon," she mimicked, her voice gentle and placating. "Please don't fight me on this. I think I can spare a few gulps, so just drink and let's get this whole ordeal behind us."

"Damn stubborn woman," he said, gingerly clutching her palm. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know, so please drink." She pressed her palm against his lips, bridging the remaining distance. Seconds later, she could feel her blood being drawn out in steady draws, surprised at the warmth imparted by the sensation.

On his end, Damon was groaning in delight. Though he hated the circumstances, he still appreciated the perfection of the blood flowing down his throat.

"Your blood tastes fucking amazing," he whispered, as he tenderly cleaned the stray drops and the wound area with his tongue.

Slightly flattered at his frank compliment, she said, "You ready to go?"

He nodded, before following her out of the vehicle. Strengthened as he was by her blood, he carried her with relative ease and sped off to the hotel's side entrance. Unlike the front end, this part was flanked by parking for the establishment's supply trucks.

Setting her down, he sped to the guards and trapped their gazes with his own. "You will not remember me and my companion," he whispered. Deciding to be thorough, he added, "You will also erase the relevant seconds of footage from the cameras."

When they said yes with dull looks on their faces, Damon fetched Elena, both of them walking briskly until they reached the elevators. Punching the button for the tenth floor, they waited in silence until the lift stopped.

"After you," Damon said, watching Elena get out into the hallway. "I'll compel anyone we pass."

Thankfully, they'd returned at a very late hour and encountered no one. Once they were inside their room, both of them sighed in relief, knowing they both weathered yet another storm. Given his injuries, Damon immediately plopped down onto the bed, while Elena sat near the edge.

"I'm so tired of being grabbed by random entities," she said, voicing her frustration at the constant danger surrounding them.

"It comes with the territory," he said, letting out a groan. "Jesus, my legs hurt like a bitch. I can still feel the fractures healing, even after all that blood. Then again, Oliver was around 400. Which basically means I was fucked from the get-go."

Curious, Elena asked, "Is it weird? You know, the healing thing?"

"Yep. It's kinda disconcerting too. Vampires are always bombarded by external input from our senses. Imagine adding to that when we feel our bodies regenerating. Right now, I can feel fibers from muscles and what not. A little crazy, if you ask me."

Mulling over his answer, she just nodded. Finally, she said, "Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me to the bathroom in ten minutes, alright?"

His only answer was a raised eyebrow as she walked away.

* * *

"Elena, you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't, but I want to," she said, pointing to the tub filled with warm water and bubbles. "Earlier you said that your legs still hurt. Let's not add to that by forcing you to bathe on your own."

"It's fine, I can do it," he said, still very shocked by her sudden gesture.

Elena sighed, deciding to use his tactics against him. "I let you spend your money because it would make you happy. Just let me do this for you."

"Why?"

"Because it would make _me_ happy. Do we really need another reason? You know I care for you, and this is what people do when they care for each other."

He finally acquiesced, stripping quickly and stepping into the tub as she grabbed the bath sponge from the shower stall. By the time she was back, his body was already submerged under the layer of bubbles. With their current situation, he didn't think she'd appreciate any innuendos or views of his nakedness.

For the most part, he was silent as she cleaned him. As she was scrubbing his arms and back, she finally heard him whisper, "Thank you for this, Elena. No one's ever taken care of me like this before."

At that, she grew silent. Solely on the basis of what he'd just said, she knew everything had changed for them.

He was no longer just Damon, a rather impulsive vampire who just so happened to be her friend. To her, he was now someone who simply ached for gentle affections, a man who'd always longed to know that someone did care for him. Much the same way, she was no longer just a girl who'd lost her parents, in addition to mostly everyone else in her family. Now she was Elena, a person who had come to accept the losses of her life, somehow always finding a way to make it through.

Interestingly, she also realized that most of her critical moments had not been with Stefan, for the younger Salvatore had only witnessed the easier struggles. Damon was the one with her, in the moments when she thought her whole world had come crashing down. With his frighteningly pragmatic devotion, the elder Salvatore had often made the toughest decisions for her, the ones she'd been too afraid to make.

In the end, he'd kept her alive more times than she could count. Not once had he gone back on his promise to always choose her above all. To be honest, it was that singular adoration which both flattered and terrified her.

Finally, somewhat reflecting her realizations, she said, "You're a good person, Damon, you just don't let many know that. Since I do, you should know that you deserve to be cared for. Considering everything you've done, both for me and for everyone else, you really do deserve it."

Unbeknownst to her, Damon was drowning in emotion on the inside. For the better part of 160 years, it had always been Stefan and never him. For the entirety of his existence, it had only been his mother whom he considered to be fully on his side. Now he had someone else, a girl named Elena Gilbert, a girl who'd single-handedly broken down all of his defenses.

For the first time in a very long time, he'd fully realized that someone cared for him genuinely, without agenda or deceit. Given that epiphany, he made an unspoken promise. Whether or not she chose him at the end of everything, he would always devote his life and his love to her.

In his eyes, she deserved nothing less.

A/N Boom, the cliffhanger has been resolved, plus massive progress has been made within their relationship. The next chapter will contain some surprising events, and a very special counseling session for Elena. Don't you just love the things that happen inside Room 1019? Even the room number wasn't a random choice on my part. Can anyone guess why?

Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to leave me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I promised you prompt updates, and I'm not about to go back on that. After all, considering how amazing your reviews are, what sort of person would I be if I denied you?

Hope you enjoy this chapter, which serves to help Elena get over her fear of being with Damon. Time to bring in someone to counsel her! Thanks for all the feedback and I look forward to more of your thoughts!

Chapter 7

The next morning, Elena woke surrounded by a blanket, one which happened to be Damon-shaped and Damon-scented. Despite such an intimate position, she actually found it comforting to be so near him, a real mark of how far their relationship had come.

With Damon's arm slung over her and his body securely behind her own, she was finding less and less reason to leave the bed. She wouldn't have done it, were it not for her bladder demanding some relief. To her consternation, he seemed unhappy with that possibility, wholly intent on keeping her trapped.

"Stay in bed," he whispered, as she was trying to move away from him. It didn't help that he nuzzled the back of her neck at the same time.

"Damon, let me go," she replied, trying to escape the prison of his lithe, glaringly perfect body.

"Just stay with me, Elena," he said, his sincerity making her forget her aims for a second. Thankfully, he'd relented once she mentioned her need to go to the bathroom.

As she strode towards her destination, she suddenly found herself missing the security and comfort of his arms.

* * *

"Don't you think we need to call the people back home?"

Damon shook his head, still clad in yet another pair of black pinstripe pajamas. Elena on the other hand, was wearing a satin nightgown. "Why do that," he said, "when we're perfectly fine as we are? With the exception of last night, this road trip has gone off without a hitch."

Elena gestured at her phone. "I checked. As of this morning, I have fifteen missed calls from Caroline, three from Bonnie and one from Jeremy."

"So?" He shrugged, pulling her to sit beside him while he leaned his back against the headboard. "It's probably them asking for details. Maybe witchy thinks I've actually kidnapped you or something equally morbid." He turned towards her, placing small kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"You really hate Bonnie," she said, leaning against his chest while he distracted her with his mouth.

"I don't hate her, Elena. I just don't like her too much. Sure, she's saved you and everyone a bunch of times, but the witchy migraines will always be a detractor in my book." After that, he went right back to kissing her.

"You're such a child."

He stopped his onslaught to answer her . "Why not be a kid? Children are funny, innocent and mostly honest. Adults on the other hand, are chock-full of worries, deceit and all sorts of strange beliefs."

"So you're saying you like children?"

He nodded, giving her his usual smile. "I kinda do, except for the pooping, puking and crying. I call that the Unholy Combination. I like to be neat, and that combination makes for one big mess."

"The Unholy Combination, huh?" She giggled a bit at his answer. "I can't wait to tell everyone that you actually like kids. Caroline will never let you live it down, and you know it."

The glint was back in his eye. "You better not, or you're in for another tickle war, Gilbert."

Conceding, she threw her hands up in the air. Suddenly recalling last night's massive ordeal, she looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I should be asking you that." He pulled her palm toward him, inspecting the wound. To his relief, it was bleeding considerably less. "If you want," he said cautiously, "I can heal that with vampire blood. It'll take care of that cut on your cheek too."

"Can you even spare any after last night?" she said.

It delighted him to note that she didn't refuse outright. If he played his cards right, he would be cementing his connection with her even more. Ergo, he would be sealing the deal somewhat, and sealing it in blood too.

"Elena," he said, "you know I don't like seeing you anything less than perfect. Besides, consider it a thank-you for last night, including the feeding, the driving and the bath."

"You're not gonna thank me for distracting Oliver?"

He shook his head adamantly. "That was reckless and potentially life-threatening, Elena. I don't approve of it at all. Neither do I approve of anything which results in you getting killed, even if it's just in the realm of possibility."

She didn't get a chance to respond, since a voice filtered in from outside the door. "Room service!"

Elena clambered off the bed, but not before she received another kiss on the lips from Damon. Truthfully, she'd become comfortable with such a gesture, and had paid no mind to it.

Once she was at the door, Elena let the food cart be brought in, careful to hide the view of the bloodied sheets. Safe to say, Damon had ordered too much again. She even had a fleeting thought about returning to town with an expanded waistline.

_Wasteful, extravagant vampire, _she chided in her head. _Then again, who am I to tell him how much to spend? Wealth probably gets relative once you're a vampire._

"Put it on my account," Damon said, and the employee walked away without another word, leaving a mountain of food in their room.

At least, to Elena's huge satisfaction, ice cream was on the cart. As short as their time together had been, Damon had been remarkably observant. Same as their first night in Richmond, it was vanilla on the menu.

Grabbing the ice cream, she went back to the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Needless to say, he'd been surprised by it.

"Not that I'm complaining," Damon said, "but can I ask what that was for, Elena?"

"For being a good little Salvatore and remembering vanilla ice cream. Stefan brought me ice cream once, but it was pistachio, I think. I ate it, but I didn't really like it too well."

_Woo, I fucking rock. _He smirked at his success, even if it was a small one. At least, in the field of ice cream choices, he'd won out resoundingly over his brother. _Take that, baby bro. She doesn't like your pistachio!_

"Personally," he finally said, "I prefer chocolate. But, if vanilla ice cream comes with you as an add-on, I'd be persuaded to change my preferences."

"That's actually hard to achieve, Damon. Bonnie once tried to convert me to the strawberry side and she failed miserably. Who says _you _can do it?"

With his signature leer, he said, "I'm Damon Salvatore. I can do anything." Proving his point, he stuck his index finger into the ice cream and painted a bit of her cheek with it.

"Jerk!" she said, and retaliated. She stuck her whole hand into the white goo, before putting it all on his face. Elena laughed loudly at the sight.

"You're dead," he threatened, before he took off to the cart and grabbed a bowl of raspberry preserve. "If I get covered, so do you." Before she could defend herself, he'd already charged at her, dotting her face with red.

Pretty soon, it was an all out food war. She'd continued to cover him in ice cream, while he messed her up with the preserves. Afterwards, they both graduated to chucking berries at each other, before finally using cocoa powder as makeshift distractions.

They hadn't stopped laughing or slugging each other with pillows throughout the entire battle, happily playing like innocent but hyperactive children. Quite plainly, it was a perfect moment in a litany of past imperfections, at least until life put itself squarely against them both.

Just as Damon had leaned in for another impromptu kiss, a loud knock emanated from the door.

"Fucking cockblockers!" he said, storming to the doorway with the intent of killing whoever was on the other side. Suffice it to say, he hadn't expected the face staring back at him.

"Hello, old friend. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"What the fuck?" Damon said. "What are you doing here, Anthony?"

"I heard you were in Richmond, so I came for a visit. What on Earth is up with you, Salvatore? Have you regressed into temperamental childhood? Oh wait, you've always been this way." Anthony gave sad little sigh.

That was their last interaction, before Elena came to check on things. She was clearly embarrassed at how messy they both were, in comparison to the impeccably-dressed British vampire on the other side of the door.

"Sorry we look like this," she said, wiping a bit of the goo off. "Was there something you needed?"

"You must be the lovely lady Damon always talks about. I'm Anthony, a friend of his."

Damon cut in with, "And I don't really like you being here right now. I was about to score a kiss when you gloriously screwed up my attempt."

Elena smacked his arm. "I'm sorry about his behavior right now. Nice to meet you, Anthony."

"I'm equally charmed," the dapper immortal said. "Even under all that muck, you clearly are very beautiful."

Seeing Elena's blush at his compliment, Damon decided to employ some damage control. Facing his friend, he said, "Just tell me what you want with us, please?"

Anthony sighed. "You always were a cad. Anyway, I heard you were in Richmond, and bringing someone special at that. I was hoping to invite her to lunch, to get to know her and what not."

"Absolutely n-," Damon said, but he was cut off by Elena.

"I would love to." Honestly, Elena didn't know why she said what she said.

"Excellent." Anthony was beaming. "I will see you at Le Citron at one in the afternoon, if that is agreeable?"

"Definitely," Elena said, further adding to Damon's silent but obvious frustration. _He always was too charming for his own good, _the elder Salvatore thought.

"In that case," the golden-haired Anthony said, his daylight ring gleaming, "I will take my leave so you can discuss things with Damon. I'm sure he's not too pleased, judging by his face."

"Damn straight I'm not pleased, Anthony," the pissed-off vampire said, before he closed the door in his friend's face. Clearly, Elena didn't like such an action.

"What is up with you, Damon? He just wanted to have lunch. Besides, I'd actually like to talk to any friends of yours. It's a new development."

"Well…" _I am not gonna admit it. Not gonna admit it. Not gonna admit it. Nope, not gonna happen. _

A knowing look was in her eye. "Oh my God. Please don't tell me you're jealous?"

He didn't respond.

"You are!"

_Shit, she caught me. _"So what if I am? It's _our _road trip!"

"Damon," she said, cradling his messy head in her hands. "I just wanna meet him. He seems like a nice enough guy and he clearly has really great manners."

He shook his head slightly. "Fine. At least I know the guy. Go on, it's already ten-thirty, you might wanna start preparing."

"Thank you," she said, before she gave him his missed kiss. He found some of his negative mood evaporating at such a gesture.

As she walked to the bathroom, Elena found herself wondering why she wanted to make such a good impression. She actually felt like a new girlfriend waiting for the best friend's seal of approval. Much to her surprise, seeing herself as Damon's girlfriend didn't seem too far-fetched anymore.

* * *

"Elena, thank you for accommodating me," Anthony said, charmingly giving her a kiss on the hand. "You look very lovely."

"Thank you, Anthony," she said, following him over to their table. Given her designer sheath dress and heels, she did feel good about herself.

Once they sat down, a waiter immediately came by. When Elena asked about it, Anthony said, "They recognize me, I'm often here more than Damon is." To that, she just nodded.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Walker," the waiter greeted. "What will you and your companion be having today?"

Anthony looked at Elena. "Would you prefer to order yourself or may I take the liberty?"

"You go ahead. It's only my second time here."

"Very well." Anthony looked at the waiter. "We will have the _bouillabaisse, _of course, in addition to _truffade _and today's house salad. _Salade Niçoise, _if I'm not mistaken."

The waiter smiled, since Anthony had gotten it right. "And what will your wine be, sir?"

"A good bottle of _Verdelho _will suffice."

"Of course. Will you be ordering dessert now, or later?"

"Later." Anthony pointed to Elena and said, "The lovely lady will be the one choosing." He smiled at Elena's small blush.

Once the waiter finished repeating their order, he hurried away to fetch the selected wine, leaving Anthony and Elena alone. It was her who broke the silence first.

"So, Anthony," she said. "How long have you known Damon?"

"I knew you'd ask that. I've heard stories about the Salvatores since 1880, but it was only in 1950 that your boy and I met. He's been a good friend since, even with his mercurial temper and all."

"I wouldn't say he's my boy or anything." _Maybe he's becoming the one, I don't know. Crap, this is confusing. _

"Oh? So you and Damon are friends? You certainly seemed more than that when I arrived, given all the sticky muck on your faces earlier. You two are very comfortable with each other."

_Shit, he's really observant, _Elena thought. Before she could formulate a verbal answer, the waiter came with the wine. After the bottle was opened and poured, Anthony kept on with his questioning. "So am I correct? You are just friends?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Even Elena's own voice didn't seem too convinced at that answer. "I dated his younger brother, Stefan. Have you heard of him?"

Anthony took a sip of his wine and said, "I have. Damon and I talked a lot about his younger brother. They had problems. How is Stefan now?"

"He's doing better," she said. _But once upon a time, he was emotionless and fixated on revenge against Klaus._

"You don't seem very happy about that fact. Any reason that should be so?"

_It takes a lot to make me smile, even the least bit, these days. _"Well, he went through hell and back with someone, and he did it to save Damon. I don't know if Damon told you, but he got bitten by a werewolf. Thinking of those events strips me of any happiness." _And did I mention our whole deathbed kiss?_

Oblivious to her thoughts, Anthony registered only her verbal utterances. Her story made his face go pale, before shock finally filtered through. "And how did my dear friend survive? I've heard the tales. There is no cure."

It was Elena's turn to take a long sip of her wine. "Actually there is, but the existence of that cure is relatively recent." _At least Damon got cured, so me being sacrificed actually yielded at least one good thing. _

"Do tell. What is this cure?"

"More like _who, _if you think about it. The cure to a werewolf bite is the blood from someone. His name is Klaus."

"Klaus as in Original Klaus? That Klaus?"

"Yep." She took a gulp of her wine this time. "Have you heard of him before?"

He nodded. "Elena, I am very old. Most of us who are my age know many tales of the Originals, the fabled progenitors of our species. Considering my love of studying our history, I know more than most, to be honest."

"And how old are you?"

"775."

_Older than Katherine, huh? _"Shit. Wow, okay, sorry for that."

He dismissed her with a smile. "No need, my age does shock many. Now my dear, what of Klaus? Is there something new to add to my records? I do so love learning new things about our kind."

"He's a hybrid."

"A hybrid what?" Anthony asked, finishing his glass of wine and refilling it.

"He's from a werewolf bloodline, but that part of him was suppressed. Now he's freed that part and he's both."

"I see. How did the freeing take place?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It was a horrible ordeal." _Basically Elijah screwed us, I got sacrificed along with my aunt and Jules, and then my uncle-slash-dad died to bring me back to life._

"I can respect that," Anthony said. "Besides, our food is here. Let's not talk of too many unsavory things."

True to his word, their waiter was accompanied by another one, both of them bringing trays. The soup was served with slices of bread, followed by the truffade and the individually-plated salads.

Once the waiters were done serving, they walked away with the usual, "Enjoy your meal."

"May I?" Anthony asked.

"Thanks," Elena said, watching her lunch companion serve the soup to them both, before he cut up the truffade and put a slice on each of their plates.

After he took his first bite of the truffade, Anthony said, "So, enough of past tales. What of you and Damon? You told me you dated his brother. That's in past tense." He poured them some more wine. "Are you looking to have a relationship with the elder?"

Elena let out a huff, before smiling on account of the great-tasting soup. "I don't know really."

"And why don't you know, lovely one?" The well-mannered vampire forked some of the salad into his mouth and chewed.

"Well, Damon's a good guy, but you know how he is. One of these days, his lashing out and his impulses are gonna be the death of him." For some reason, Elena felt comfortable talking to Anthony, so she continued. "Plus, his personality can be confusing sometimes, it's hard to deal with."

"I understand. He scares you, does he not?"

"Yeah. Stefan was pretty much a steady person." _Until he went all ripper, but then, that's for yet another conversation. _"In comparison, Damon's a freaking whirlwind. He just takes you into the thick of it, you know?"

"He can be impulsive yes," Anthony conceded. "Deep down though, I really believe Damon is steadier than his brother. As I mentioned before, I've heard of them even before I met them personally. Stefan had quite the reputation."

Elena was unable to stop herself from blurting out, "As a ripper?"

He nodded once and put down his fork. "I visited Monterey in the aftermath of one of his binges. It was a sobering sight. In contrast, I've never heard of Damon being so lost in bloodlust."

A prior conversation with Damon filtered into Elena's head. It was a memory of the events during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, shortly before their first dance. The subject had been Stefan and what Damon liked to call his _extra-curricular activities_.

_Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spent all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning to control it. And now it's controlling him instead._

All of a sudden, the scene between Damon, Stefan and the girl outside the Grill made sense. Though she'd been shocked by the sight, somehow Anthony placed it in context, making it a forgivable part of the bigger picture.

"So you've never seen him fly off the handle?" she finally said.

Anthony spooned some soup into his mouth, swallowing before he answered. "Damon in terms of blood? No. I admire his control when it comes to that. He's always had formidable willpower." He chuckled. "At least, when it comes to bloodlust. His anger issues and his impulses are another matter."

"That's what scares me." Elena took a bite of her truffade, finishing her soup.

"I don't think it should," he said. "You tame him in a way I've never seen. And I've known him personally for over half a century, not counting what I've heard from 1880 onward. He's very different with you."

"But he loves it."

"What? Being a vampire? I do admit he excels at it. His sense of self-preservation is very strong, but it seems he's set that aside these days. In favor of you, I might add."

She took a sip of wine. "How do you know that?"

"I've heard tales of you and him, but don't ask me how. Like I said, Elena, I know more than most. Virginia is not my beloved London, but I have come to call it home." He gave her another helping of soup. "What happens in this state, I usually know."

"Alright then. Can I tell you something though? I find you really easy to talk to, you see. It's comforting, in a way. I'm also hoping for your help in clarifying things. To be honest, I'm muddled right now."

"I'd be honored to help you, Elena. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

_Oh God. I'm really gonna do this. I'm gonna admit my deepest secrets to a British vampire I've barely met. Whatever, I'm taking this plunge. I promised Damon I would choose, and I'm not gonna chicken out now. _"Anthony," Elena said, "I think I'm…"

He beat her to the punch. "In love with Damon? I gathered that. The thing is, as you've said, he frightens you. His fiery, headstrong personality, his pragmatism and his impulsiveness, basically most things about him scare you."

"Well, yeah. It's like his love will consume me or something. What if I allow myself to love him, and then it destroys me? What if he changes me too much? What if I don't recognize myself anymore?"

Anthony did nothing but chuckle. "Now you're rambling. Listen, my dear, he can be frightening, even I know that. But take heed of what I said. His willpower is not to be trifled with, and you know he will defend what is important. His loyalty too, while selective, is unwavering when bestowed. Ask yourself then, is Damon really such a bad choice?"

"No…"

"Do you doubt that he will protect you?"

_If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you. _

"No…"

The wise British immortal kept his line of questioning. "Do you doubt that he loves you?"

She shook her head this time. Damon had never given her reason to doubt his love. He'd always stood by, stoic and unchanging in his affections for her. Even when she'd hurt him and pushed him away, he'd always been there for her like a lifeline she could always cling to.

"Do you doubt his devotion?"

"No…" _If anything, his devotion is the deepest I've seen. I mean, even if it did turn out as a bust, he still spent over a century looking for Katherine. Jeez, to be honest, his devotion is fucking frightening, especially because he directs it so much at me._

"Then my dear, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Trust me, when Damon chooses an object of devotion, he will move heaven and earth for it. Now, if that object of devotion is you," here Anthony smiled, "then I think you are the luckiest girl on this planet."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. I've known him long enough to say with certainty, that he will die for certain things and certain people. But, even more important, he will also live for those things. I'm sure you know, Damon will always go down kicking and screaming with his fangs out."

The only thing Elena did was nod in agreement and smile.

"You want my advice?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be afraid, Elena. The best things in this life often require the greatest leaps of faith. If we don't make those leaps, we could miss out on the biggest chances to be happy. If ever I want you to remember anything I've said, that's it. Do _not _be afraid to take a leap of faith."

With that parting statement, both of them said nothing much until lunch and dessert was finished. As they walked out of Le Citron a good three hours later, Elena's surprising request had them heading out into the city instead of going back to Room 1019. She only hoped that with Anthony's help, her spur-of-the-moment plan would succeed. After all, the stakes included Damon's heart and her own chance at happiness.

_Take a leap right? _

A/N There we go, the seventh chapter. Can't believe we hit the 80s mark before this one got posted. Best. Readers. _Ever_.

That said, my new challenge is to hit 100 reviews, and then I'll post the next chapter. I don't know why, I just wanna hit that mark real bad. Shit, when did I become this addicted to reviews? I feel like an addict on crack.

Anyway, what the hell is Elena up to now, and with Anthony nonetheless? Also, can anybody guess why Anthony knows so much? Whoever gets the answer right gets to have an early preview of Chapter 8, with the power to make a request with regard to the content. Remember to leave a review and thanks again for all the support so far!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'd say you guys are awesome, but then all of you probably know that, right? Anyway, thanks for all the feedback you guys have given, and I truly appreciate how positive, useful and constructive everything has been so far. Enjoy!

By the way, FUCK yeah, I'm still joyful over Damon's epic meeting-Elena flashback. Now she's gonna remember every_fucking_thing, including the 2x08 confession. (Cue music - _I'm Walking on Sunshine_)

Chapter 8

As he sat silently inside Anthony's personal limousine, Damon found himself fidgeting a bit as he stared out the window. For his part, the near eight-centuries old immortal was calmly watching his friend's nerves get more wrecked by the minute. To him, Damon's rather odd behavior was evidence of how special Elena was. After all, Damon was Damon, and the elder Salvatore never showed signs of his nerves. For him to do otherwise was a milestone in itself.

Twenty minutes in, Anthony finally broke the silence. "Stop fidgeting," he said. "You're going to Elena, not the gallows."

"I know that, alright? She's just full of surprises these days. For one, this whole road trip was unexpected," Damon said, glancing out the window again. "Now this? She just asked me to dress up in this uncannily accurate set of Civil War clothes, we're going to God knows where and I'm holding a CD which apparently Caroline made. What on Earth is up with that girl?"

"Come now. Doesn't it make you a little proud of her ingenuity?"

The elder Salvatore nodded. "It's a pleasant redirection of her energies. She's been too involved with plans of martyrdom as of late. By the way, where did she even get these clothes I'm wearing? It's not like you can stroll into a store and ask for 1860s ready-to-wear shit."

"All I can say to that is, you weren't the only one who was in the Civil War, Damon."

* * *

All the relaxation techniques in the world couldn't have prepared her for the sight of Damon in that moment. Dressed as he was in an elegant suit, a gray cravat and patent leather shoes, he truly looked every bit the Southern gentleman. To her own mortification, Elena was salivating slightly at the view. Still, she was dedicated to making the whole surprise work.

Mustering all the charm she had, she curtsied to him in her pale blue gown and said, "Glad to see you could make it, Mr. Salvatore."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said, giving her a smile. "You look great."

"Thank you."

"I'd prefer you thank me with a kiss, preferably a really long one." His oh-so-familiar smirk was back in full force, making Elena roll her eyes.

Her voice perfectly modulated, she said, "Have some manners, sir. We're not supposed to be too intimate."

He disregarded her request entirely. Pulling her close to him, he leaned in to whisper, his breath fanning the edges of her ear. His voice was equal in its desperation and seduction. "Just one little taste, Elena. Give in to me this once and I'll follow you for the rest of the day."

Once their lips collided, the world died away in a frenzy of electrifying sensation. There was nothing and no one left, the entire planet reduced to the few inches of space between them. There was no talk of Anthony, no talk of the grass beneath their feet, no talk of the mansion that awaited them at Anthony's behest. There was only them, only Damon and Elena giving in to a simple yet still profound act of affection.

When they finally broke away after fifteen passion-filled seconds, the world returned in the form of Anthony's amused chuckle from somewhere beside them. "I think you two will be fine as it is," he said, turning to Elena. "The mansion's staff members have been informed. Everything you may need, they can provide for you. Call me if there's any trouble, alright?"

"Thank you for helping, Anthony."

"Of course. I've grown to like you already. Damon on the other hand..."

"What?" the elder Salvatore said, looking pointedly at his friend.

"Deserves happiness. I think you both do, after everything."

With that, Anthony left them both, a contented smile on his normally-reserved face.

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the garden, carrying the scent all the way to the gazebo where they lounged. Damon sat beside Elena, casually holding her hand as he waited for her to speak. When it became evident that she was opting for silence, it was him who broke the soundless monotony.

"What brought this on, Elena? Is it something you and Anthony talked about?"

Her head moved, almost imperceptibly. "You could say that. We talked about a lot of things, and he helped me get over some final fears. Who knows why I took so long to realize what we had between us."

"And what do we have between us?"

She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Ask me that later, Damon. For now, we need to eat." She pointed to the maid coming towards them, a tray of food in hand. Apparently, savory sandwiches, tarts and a pitcher of juice was on the menu. Despite the arrival of new nutrition, Damon still didn't let up.

"So tell me. Exactly what did you do with Anthony yesterday? If this is the result, I find myself increasingly curious."

Elena poured herself some juice and picked up a blueberry tart before she spoke. "We were having lunch. Somewhere in the middle of all that, we ended up talking about your personality. I told him about what happened with Klaus, while he ended up extolling your virtues against Stefan's instability when it comes to blood. He told me he was in Monterey during one of Stefan's binges."

"And?"

"If I remember correctly, he said it was a sobering sight. Considering the stuff we saw when we were searching for Stefan, I find myself agreeing with him in some ways. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you, observing from a distance while your brother went and..."

"Killed people? Ripped them apart and put them back together?" He watched her recoil from his words. "I feel like that's partly my fault. In 1912, I told him to try and feed on human blood, to subsist the way a normal vampire would. When he got carried away and ended up ripping his dinner's head off, he ran. I didn't stop him."

"Damon, it's not your fault."

He sighed, clearly in self-deprecation. "I could have stopped him, Elena. He was in full ripper mode by the 1920s, and still I watched him from the sidelines. I could have done something, anything, but I didn't. I wasted my time searching for Katherine, and we both know how that turned out." He poured himself some juice and knocked it back in a series of gulps.

"You have to move on from that, Damon. Who's to say that Stefan would have followed you even if you did stop him? And you didn't know Katherine wasn't in the tomb, alright? You loved her back then. If there's one thing I'm qualified to tell you, it's that we can't help who we love. What matters now is that Stefan's okay, and we're all gonna make sure he stays that way."

"I don't know, I still feel that I could have done something for my brother. That haunts me, in a way that I still don't understand too well."

"Now, I'm not Anthony, what with his ability to give good counsel. I'm just an eighteen-year old girl trying to tell you something she's learned. Do you wanna know something I learned Damon? I learned that we shouldn't let our pasts stop us from enjoying the present. Always thinking about yesterday prevents us from seeing how great today can be."

Damon had no response except to embrace her, the emotion visible in his clear cerulean eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, holding the symbol of his forgiveness and salvation in his arms. For a fleeting moment, he thought about how right it felt to call Elena _his. _

* * *

In that moment, Damon and Elena felt thankful for the pain. In their own ways they both expressed silent gratitude for everything, both good and bad. Suddenly every previous wound, every missed moment of joy, every drop of blood - all of that made sense now. Everything had occurred so that they might be brought together, sharing their joy with infinite reverence. Nearly three years together had brought them to this point, years filled with pain and agonizing loss, but yet also filled with the deepest of joys. For once, life had conspired to hand them the greatest opportunity imaginable - the opportunity to give and to receive love.

In the silence of the ballroom, amidst the fading notes of their chosen song, Elena finally took the leap.

"Now you can ask me," she said, acutely aware of the chance she was taking.

Damon put his finger under her chin. "What is this between us?"

"Love," she said. "I love you, Damon."

His answering smile was beatific. Leaning in to give her a kiss of his own, he whispered, "I love you too, Elena."

In the silence of that ballroom, inside Anthony's mansion in Richmond, miles and miles away from Mystic Falls - everything finally made sense.

A/N There we go, the eighth chapter. Can anybody guess what happens next? I'm sure you all know! Anyway, I kinda had to struggle with this chapter, given how momentous it is for this story, but I'm glad with how it turned out. All that remains is to see if all of you were satisfied or not, so don't forget to review, please!

If you have any ideas or specific requests for the next few chapters, send them in! We're looking at a few more events before the end of this story, namely their return to Mystic Falls and all the stuff that entails. Before that happens, I'm gonna play with the two in Richmond for a bit. In the interests of said playing, are there any fun things you want these two to do?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here we are, the long-awaited chapter. So as not to keep you all too delayed, just wanna say thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Notice that this is my shortest author's note? Oh yeah, it's because it's a smut chapter. Shit, did I really just admit that?

Chapter 9

"It's soundproof, stop worrying," Damon said, as he tried unsuccessfully to pull Elena onto his lap, heavy gown and all.

When it became apparent that she didn't want to budge, he decided to sidle up even closer to her, the heat from her body radiating onto his. He was hell-bent on coaxing her with soft, wet kisses to the side of the neck.

"Seriously Damon," she said, halfheartedly trying to push him away. "Anthony is in the front seat, mainly because you mauled me when we got in! Does that mean nothing to you at all?"

He shook his head, exasperating her. "My only interest is having fun with you inside this limo. Please see my previous point. It's soundproofed."

"Forgive my caution," she said, giving him a dose of his own sarcasm, "but this thing was soundproofed for humans, not 775-year old vampires. Who knows how much he can hear? Not gonna happen."

"You're no fun," he said, along with an overkill puppy-dog look and a pout. "Just you wait, Elena. Once we get back to the hotel, you're never gonna get out of the room."

"Oh?" She summoned her sexiest remark, though she blushed as she did so. "Then that means we don't get to do it in other places. How boring would that be, if you think about it?"

He smirked at her. "Wherever this sex kitten display is coming from, I like it. Bottle it up for me, I want lots of it later."

"Whatever you say, Damon," Elena said, trying to keep her demeanor light and unaffected. Fifteen seconds of tension-filled silence passed, and then finally he spoke.

His voice was strong and sure in its conviction. "By the way, you know I love you, right?"

She responded with a kiss that didn't end until their vehicle stopped near the hotel's private entrance.

* * *

She was drowning in his smell, her senses determined to memorize his unique scent. For a fleeting moment she thought of the sea breeze, its smell clean and refreshing. In the same breath, her thoughts turned to the fragrance of musk and spice, deep and arousing. After some more contemplation on her quandary, she finally gave up. Knowing she would never come to a conclusion, she named his scent after him. It was _uniquely_ Damon.

Much the same way she was floating in a haze of olfactory stimulation, she could also feel the wood of the door against her back, hear the rip of her dress under his merciless fingers. The fabric of his clothing pressed against Elena's partly-bared skin as he spoke.

"You have no idea, my sexy little sweetheart," he said, his lips attacking her shoulder, "no fucking idea how long I've waited for this."

A second passed and she heard another rip, her dress pooling onto the rug. His hands wasted no time, roaming over the skin being newly-revealed.

Much to his deep satisfaction, Elena decided to give as good as she got, raggedly pulling on Damon's shirt until the buttons popped. "I think I _do _have a tiny idea, but who knows, right?" She ran her hand over his chest, nails scratching slightly over the expanse of perfect, lean muscle.

As her hands continued their exploration, she felt his arousal pressing insistently against her core. "_Tiny_, huh?" he said, his voice a low rasp. "Come on Elena, you and I both know there's nothing tiny about anything."

He drove her against the door again, craving even more friction as he frantically kissed her clavicle, drawing a long moan from her lips.

"Well, like I said, who knows?" she said, her voice breathy as she spoke. "I certainly don't. I've never seen what you _claim_ to be sporting, Damon." She closed her eyes to tease him. "What if it's scary and I hate it?"

Wearing a wicked grin, Damon pulled her hand and guided her as they both worked to undo his pants. Placing her hand straight on his cock, he gave her a small thrust forward and whispered, "Why don't you go and see then?"

Once she opened her eyes, the preening vampire smirked at her stunned expression. By the look of desire on her face, Elena clearly thought his nakedness was glorious. As if impelled by some irresistible force, her eyes stayed firmly locked on his throbbing erection. The sight of it reduced her into silence.

In the end, all she could say was, "Oh."

"Like what you see?" he said in a whisper, laying hot kisses onto her jaw. He let his eyes gaze over her form, burning her with his cerulean orbs. "I sure do."

Whatever teasing remark he had next, it died in his throat when her hand decided to make even more contact with his cock. He hissed when she pumped her hand twice, and then abruptly pulled away.

"I like what I see, and I like what I just felt," she said, giving him a rather brazen smile as one of her nails scored lightly against his throat.

Her audacity riled Damon, the smile still on her face as he ripped the laces on the corset she was wearing. "Women in 1864 were never this fucking sexy." He pressed his naked hardness against her once more, coating it with her warm wetness. "Feel that, Elena. See what you fucking do to me?"

"Yep, I see it. Your turn though," she said, pulling him ever closer towards her. "Like what _you _see?"

He didn't give her a chance to react as he suckled hungrily on her breast. After a few moments, he moved to the other one, ravishing it with the same fevered attention. "I love it," he finally said, moving to nip her neck with blunt teeth, as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Before long, Elena felt the quick whoosh of his motion as he carried her to bed.

Gently depositing her in the middle of it, he returned to the task at hand. He began with her lips, pinning her hands as he plundered her mouth. His tongue fought with hers, so much an echo of their own volatile behaviors. Once he resoundingly won out, Elena closed her eyes and gave in to the overwhelming sensations he produced. Damon had brought his whole arsenal to their encounter, that much was certain. His tongue blazed a wet trail of fire down her skin, ending on her inner thigh while Elena writhed uselessly.

"Stop teasing…" she said in a whisper, aching for him, waiting for his torture to end.

"What do you want me to do?" he said, his teeth and tongue wreaking havoc on the soft skin, so close to where she desired him most. "Tell me, Elena."

"Damon, please…"

"Please what? Tell me," he said, coaxing her to let go of her inhibitions. He looked up at her, waiting for the inevitable moment of surrender. One second passed - an interminable wait. He finally reached four-and-a-half, before she broke for him.

"Damon, please. Lick me, fuck me, I don't care. Just do it and let me burn."

He chuckled at the admission, his mind already clouded with lust. Lowering his voice, he said, "I can never deny you what you ask, especially when you ask so prettily." Giving her his most predatory smile, he was soon devouring her like a man long-starved, an accurate description in retrospect. If his satisfied growls were any indication, her moans only spurred him on further.

"Oh God," she said, gripping the sheets as her hips bucked up to meet his pillaging mouth. "Don't stop…"

"Never," he whispered, before he used his tongue to probe into her heat, agitated and desperate to taste every single drop of her sweetness. The sudden but welcome intrusion earned him a keening wail. He continued without any signs of slowing, her intoxicating flavor embedded forever into every recess of his pleasure-addled brain.

Given the constant onslaught of his efforts, it didn't take long at all for Elena to tread the careful edge of oblivion. One part of her wanted it to go on and on without stopping, the other part wanted it to end lest she die from the pleasure.

Sensing her approaching release, Damon made the choice for her. In one fluid motion, he drove himself inside her to the hilt, fighting not to move as she rode out the waves of her climax with a scream. Finally, in the midst of her aftershocks, he began to move in long and powerful strokes.

Somewhat in a haze, she told him, "Not yet, can't take it," but he paid that no mind as he continued.

"Trust me," he said, his thrusts picking up a rhythm as his hands held her hips almost hard enough to bruise. As before, he was kissing what he could reach, if not losing himself as he paid homage to her breasts. True to his word, his skills caused the fire to rage inside her again, subjecting his cock to the constantly delicious clenching of her walls. The sensation prompted him to growl, causing a definite increase in his force.

For Elena's part, she let herself fall into the sweet storm of destruction, loving the sensations he expertly wrought upon her. Locking her legs tightly around him, she moaned in a low voice, her nails digging into the skin of his back.

"Go faster," she urged him, raking her nails downward. "Harder!" The sturdy hotel bed began to creak under their impassioned assault.

"Fuck, Elena," he said with a groan, growling again as he felt her nails gouge slightly into his skin. Every thrust had him shuddering. "You're killing me!"

"That's it, Damon," she said, desperately pulling him in even more as she kissed whatever patch of his skin was closest. She didn't know why or how, she only knew that she wanted him, craved him more than anything she had ever known.

Sinking down into her neck, he willed his pleasure to show through his voice. He rasped into her ear, "So. Fucking. Good." He punctuated each word with a passionate surge of his hips, the rhythm of his movement growing more disjointed and forceful by the second.

"Fuck Damon, I'm so close…" Elena finally said, after a seemingly infinite series of thrusts from him. With her resolve and commitment unwavering, she finally bared her neck to him in a silent gesture of permission.

"Are you…"

"Do it, Damon. I want you to do it." She pulled his head down, watching his fangs protract and his eyes grow bloodshot. "I _need _you to."

"Elena…" he said, still slamming into her with abandon as he fought to keep his urges in check.

Before he could utter another protest, she kissed him deeply, their mouths colliding in a fury of tongues, teeth and fangs. "I'm sure of this, Damon," Elena said, coaxing him with her passion. "I love you. Now please, before I die from this pleasure, bite me already!"

Unable to resist, he finally gave in.

"I love you, Elena," he said, as he licked the side of her neck in preparation. "I'll fucking love you forever." A second later his fangs sank in, both of them falling into an abyss of perfection.

With Damon's lips still attached to her neck, the two held each other, endlessly wracked by shudders amidst the sound of growls and screams. They lost themselves over and over for the next six hours.

* * *

"Wow…" Elena finally said, after what seemed like an eternity. The early morning light was already filtering in through the near window. "Why on fucking Earth did it take us so long to do that?"

"Because you were stubborn and so was I," Damon said, chuckling as he held her against him. Gazing down at her from his seated position on the bed, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Say it again. I need to hear it."

It was her turn to smile. "I love you, Damon."

"Just once more, sweetheart," he said, delighted that he could use such endearments with her now.

Moving upwards from her place on his chest, she pulled him into an embrace. She made sure to emphasize the appropriate parts as she said, "I, Elena Gilbert, love _you_, _Damon_ Salvatore. I love you without question and I'll be faithful to you beyond any doubt."

Damon pressed yet another kiss to her lips. "I love you too, don't forget that. I always will."

Those were the last words exchanged between them, before they both sank down into the covers. Finally bearing smiles of shared contentment and happiness, they both held each other and drifted off. To their mutual delight, it was a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A/N So, I'm making a special request here. Please share your thoughts and comments, alright? I wanna know, did I do okay or did it suck? Also, are there any special ideas you might want me to incorporate into the oh-so-awesome morning after?

Anyway, truly looking forward to the reviews, and I hope we hit the 120s mark soon! Next chapter, the two are going shopping - I think you all know what happens in fitting rooms, right? Alternatively, I could make it totally PG, but that would be no fun. See you all on the other side!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Glad you guys liked the last chapter. It's certainly encouraging to see all the amazing reviews that were sent in, every one being so approving of the smut. It's nice to know how filthy we all are! ;)

Again, thank you so much as well to everyone who put this story on their alerts and favorites. Hugely loving all the enthusiasm. Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to the ones for this chapter, so send your thoughts in after reading! Ladies and gentlemen, it's definitely time for some dressing room madness.

Chapter 10

Damon closed the door to their hotel room with infinite care, making sure not to move the contents of the tray he was holding. Setting it down on the small table beside the bed, he sat on the edge and leaned in to give Elena a kiss on the lips. When she groaned and tried to go back to sleep, he went in and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up, sweetheart," he said, giving her another kiss. "I brought breakfast."

"Go away," she said, making him chuckle. When she felt his lips on her neck, she finally relented and opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. She was stunned for a moment by the clear pools of blue staring back at her. "Good morning," she finally said, still somewhat groggy.

"For a second there, I was planning to wake you up _another _way. Good morning to you too," he said, the traces of a smirk curling his lips. "Now you go into the bathroom and freshen up, while I set out our breakfast, alright?"

Deciding to bait him, Elena said, "Aw. That means I go freshen up alone." She gave him a pouty look, which he promptly kissed away. "This breakfast better be the best ever, Salvatore."

"It will be, sweetheart," he said. "Now go before I attack you and waste all the food."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sauntered away.

* * *

Their breakfast had started out innocent enough. He'd laid out a platter of croquettes, a plate of crepes and an assortment of berries with a canister of whipped cream.

The derailment of the innocence began once Elena put a strawberry into her mouth.

Despite her words to the contrary, Damon insisted that she was trying to seduce him. Apparently, her subsequent enjoyment of the crepes was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Elena, stop moaning, please." Damon shook his head, still feeling his pants go all too tight as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Not my fault," she said. "You're the one who brought me this moan-worthy breakfast. Besides, these are possibly the best crepes I've ever tasted, and don't even get me started on the croquettes. Who made all this anyway?"

"I did," the proud vampire said, smirking before he leaned in to softly kiss her neck and shoulders.

"You did?"

He pulled away, a look of feigned hurt on his face. "You sound surprised. If you think about it, I have Italian ancestry. Would it really be so shocking that I'm a great cook? I mean, you saw me cook before, right? Remember when I attended family night at your house?"

Elena sipped her juice. "I do. Except, it's not like you attended or anything. You basically barged in and took over the kitchen."

He laughed at that and popped a berry into his mouth, kissing her immediately afterwards. "Attending versus barging in is all semantics, honey. What matters is that I came, took the liberty of cooking and saved Jenna the trouble of ordering take-out. It's not like the food sucked."

"Okay fine, point to you," she said. When she saw him spray whipped cream onto his finger and paint her lips with it, she shook her head in resignation and let him kiss all the traces away.

"That was so much better than a normal kiss," he said, the happiness clear in his voice. Truthfully, his newfound contentment made her happy too. After all, she'd been saying it for a long time now - Damon deserved happiness.

"So what now?" she said.

Grabbing a berry and extending it to her, Damon said, "Eat it."

She did as he asked, not anticipating that he'd maul her with his lips again. Once she finally pulled away, Elena decided it was time to find out their day's agenda, lest he distract her with his skills like the virtuoso he was.

"Enough kisses," she said, watching him pout adorably. "What are we doing today?"

The smirk-and-leer combination was back on his face. "We're going shopping."

* * *

Five minutes into their third shop, Elena decided that she wanted the saleslady to die a horrible death.

As she browsed among the racks for suitable nightgowns and underwear, the overly-forward girl put her time to good use by flirting endlessly with the elder Salvatore. Observing from a distance, Elena was scowling and formulating murder plans in her head. Even worse, Damon teasingly decided that her jealous look was worth having fun with.

_Well two can play at that game, _Elena thought, finally implementing her remarkably brazen, _very _non-Elena-like plan of action. Trying her best to seem nonchalant, she brushed up against Damon on the way to the rack of lacy panties, shooting him a look as she picked the raciest one of the bunch.

"Could you move please?" she said, shooing him away and pointing to the nearby rack. "I need some new bras." Though some part of her was surprised at her sudden possessiveness, she also reveled in the way his eyes followed all of her movements. It was empowering, in a way.

"Elena..." he said, his voice a breathy whisper from behind her. Judging by what she could feel against her back, he was obviously very aroused by her display of feminine confidence and seduction.

"Damon," she said, her voice filled with the appropriate level of seriousness. "Stop it, okay? I need bras, so please stop whispering in my ear. Go talk to the saleslady or something. Isn't she your new best friend?"

"I don't want to talk to her," he said, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _"_I want _you.__"_

Elena shook her head. "Stop it, I said. Caroline called us when we were buying your new jacket, remember? She wants lingerie like crazy, and to be honest, I need new stuff. You can want me later." She glanced at the saleslady, watching her shoot daggers from her eyes. _Take that, bitch, _Elena thought, turning back to the rack of silk nightgowns and brassieres.

"Please don't deny me," he said, his voice a clear plea of desire. "You have no idea how much I need you right now."

"Go outside then," she said, her voice even and businesslike. "Cool off." He seemed to contemplate her request for a moment, before he shook his head emphatically. He would not stand for their current lack of closeness.

He walked over to the erring saleslady and trapped her in the cage of his blue eyes. Lowering his voice, he said, "Whatever the hell you hear, you will not react and you will not remember. The only thing you'll remember is that Elena and I walked in here and then we bought stuff."

He waited for the 22-year old girl to repeat his instructions, satisfied when she said the words in a dull and lifeless tone. Despite _that_ success, his little bout of compulsion had given Elena some time to slip away. Feeling the thrill of the chase, he headed straight to the dressing rooms. When he spotted her cardigan slung over one of the doors, he barged in and backed her up against the wall.

To her credit, she put up a small fight for decency's sake.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in a changing room, Damon!"

"I compelled the saleslady, now let me have you," he said, already showering her neck with ravenous kisses. He was delighted at her current state of undress. "Good thing you were trying on lingerie, sweetheart. You look hot in red lace."

In the next moment, he'd already ripped away her panties, followed by her bra. The loud sound of tearing became music to his ears.

"Do you even remember we're in public? This is crazy!" she said, trying to push him away even as she moaned from his attentions.

He smirked once he heard the sound, frantically trying to undo his belt. "I know you want this too, Elena. Don't hide it from me."

"I can't believe we're doing this," she said, unbuttoning his shirt but leaving it open, resting on his torso.

Once he divested himself of his pants, both of them were suddenly aware of their obvious near-nakedness. The moment he hitched her legs around his waist, his resulting thrust rendered her unable to make any other protests. Damon smiled at her silence.

He stilled for a second, appreciating the delicious tightness surrounding his length. Before he could contemplate any more on the sensation, he started moving as Elena directed. Her sudden dose of need left him delighted to no end.

"Fucking hell, you're tight," he said, kissing her roughly as he slammed over and over into her. "It's spectacular."

"You feel good too, you know." She tightened her hold on him then, dissolving into a incoherent, moaning mess.

For his part, Damon was happy just to listen, reveling in the symphony with each powerful thrust. Between him and her, there were no words necessary, after all. The sound of their bodies and the sensation of her nails across his back, her lips pressed against his neck - all that was proof enough of their togetherness. Add in her incessant sounds and her words of encouragement, and there could be no doubt of their passion for each other. Even the creaking wood seemed to cheer them on.

As their frenzy pulled them ever closer to the edge, he found himself desiring an admission.

"Tell me," he said, his movements still not slowing. "Tell me you need me."

"Oh God, Damon..." she said, feeling her release on the near horizon.

"Tell me!" He punctuated the two words with a series of forceful strokes, pulling out and slamming back in with irresistible virility. "I need to hear it."

As he'd commanded, she held his face in her hands, fighting to get the words out against the onslaught of sensation. "I need _you _Damon. No one else."

He sank towards her, laving her neck with heated kisses and nips. "Now tell me you love me, Elena. Only me."

"I love you. Only you, always."

The conviction in her voice broke him. "God I fucking adore you," he said, his voice thick with emotion as he felt her climax approaching. Wanting to come with her, he sped up his thrusts and reached down to stroke her clit with his thumb.

"Fuck, Damon," Elena whispered, in response to his attentions. "I'm so close..."

"I know sweetheart, I know," he said, moving inside her at a furious pace. "Come on. _Scream _for me."

His passionate words were her glorious undoing.

Half a second later, Elena's screams filled the air. On Damon's end, the force of his orgasm nearly had him buckling under the pleasure. The whole thing was a symphony of sounds and sensations, satisfying screams that rang out in time with his groans. The pleasure rendered them unable to think beyond the haze, until the holler of college kids brought them back down to Earth.

"Wooo!" the raucous group cheered, full of juvenile enthusiasm at the free entertainment they'd just secured. Damon found himself laughing at the blush that tinted Elena's cheeks.

Even as she fought to calm herself down from the high of her climax, Elena found herself smacking his arm and whispering a threat. "They definitely heard us. You are _so _gonna pay for this."

"Looking forward to the _punishment_, sweetheart," he said, giving her another rough kiss as he formulated their plan of escape.

A/N So, what did you guys think of the hot dressing room encounter? Next chapter, Mystic Falls is coming back into the picture via a surprise visit and a surprising connection. Word of warning though, I'll be going off on a volunteering exercise tomorrow, so updates will probably be less prompt than usual. Bear with me, alright? Our review goal - 135! I think you guys can reach it, right?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Bet you guys are wondering where I've been, huh? Well, I was out of the country on volunteering, like I said. As per that situation, the Internet connection has been nonexistent. Anyway, I'm back and so, we're gonna be back on prompt updates. Enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for going over the review mark again!

They'll be going back to Mystic Falls as of this chapter, let's see how that pans out, alright? Also, like I said at the beginning, this will be AU, so Klaus has not been dessicated or anything and is still in town. This sets things up for the epilogue in the next chapter! Please review!

Chapter 11

"Mommy, why is he eating her?"

"Oh my God. Lily, honey, look away!"

Damon and Elena disentangled themselves with a laugh, their heads turning to mouth a quick apology to the scandalized parents to their left. For the vampire's part, he was smirking as he went in to lay a brief peck on Elena's cheek. Her luscious blush left him delighted and itching to kiss her lips again.

"I really think we should stop," she finally said, in a whisper. "We're inside Le Citron anyway, it's too public, Damon!"

He gave her a pout which looked out of place on his normally-confident face. "I own part of this hotel, why can't I enjoy myself?"

"Because we've enjoyed ourselves way too much already. We owe the world a little decency." To reinforce her seriousness, Elena tried to look nonchalant as she cut up the salmon fillet on her plate.

"There will never be such a thing as _too __much _for the two of us," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "But I'll let you have it your way for now. Just because I _so _liked it when you tied me up last time."

"Damon!" The blush was back on Elena's cheeks.

He shrugged. "Just telling you how much I liked it. Communication's important in a relationship right?"

"Yep. And right now I'm communicating that we need to hold off for a bit."

"Yes dear," he joked, forking some salad into his mouth.

Just to tide himself over, he kissed her one last time. From their left, his ears picked up the sound of the parents from earlier. He laughed as he heard the child say, "Look Mommy, they ate each other again!"

* * *

"Stefan, slow the fuck down. I can't understand a single thing you're saying," Damon said, his phone pressed to his ear. After two seconds, he added, "With Elijah? As in Elijah _I've Come to Make a Deal _Mikaelson?" Elena struggled to make sense of the brothers' conversation.

"Yes, that Elijah," Stefan said, also a little annoyed at his elder brother's flippancy. "So come home and help us deal with this. He's been asking all sorts of questions and he knows who I am. I think he's even asking Klaus certain things. "

Damon groaned. He had no patience to deal with a new-vampire problem. "Why do Elena and I have to go home? He seems to me like an overly-curious sucker who doesn't know what's good for him."

"Did you not hear what I just said, Damon? He seems to know Elijah. We don't need another vampire connected with the Originals!"

"Fine, fine. Shut up and hold the fort." The grouchy Salvatore ended the call and turned to Elena.

The curiosity was clear in her brown eyes. "What did Stefan say?"

"I'll tell you on the road."

"Why not now?"

"Because we need to pack up and head back. Baby bro says there's a new vamp in town."

* * *

As they turned onto the exit for Mystic Falls, the pair suddenly felt the full weight of their changed relationship. Everything had been perfect in Richmond, both of them existing in a bubble with each other. Now, in Damon's Camaro, it seemed as if the real world was filtering back in with unstoppable intensity. The feeling of unease obliterated any fatigue they might have accrued from the journey.

"Damon?" Elena said, clearly hesitant. "How do you think we should break this to Stefan?"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes, Elena. Right now, I'm thinking of who that vampire could be. We can break it to him when we've finished assessing the threat, if there is any."

"Okay. I'm just worried, you know? He's doing so well, I don't know how he'll react. I don't want him to regress into Ripper mode if ever he doesn't like the new situation."

Damon let out a breath. "I promise you, I won't let that happen, no matter what his reaction will be. I can guarantee you he won't like this whole thing, but what matters is what he'll do with that dislike. Trust me, okay?"

Elena nodded, touching his hand for a moment before returning her attention to the ever-shortening road between them and the town which carried so much of their shared history. Somehow, she knew. As long as she stayed strong with Damon, they'd be able to weather anything the world threw at them. After all, they'd both been passed through the fire more times than she cared to count.

* * *

Stefan had never seen Damon look like _that. _Happiness was not a look he often saw on his elder brother's face. More often, Damon's face bore the evidence of hidden sorrow, of pain concealed under sarcasm and way too much bourbon. Now, in stark contrast, there was none of that concealment visible. For the first time in a long time, his elder brother's smile actually reached his eyes, a smile that conveyed genuine sentiment. The rarity of it reduced Stefan to rather pedestrian pleasantries. _  
_

"How was your trip?" he said, the emotion unmistakable in his green eyes. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah, we did," Elena said. "The trip was great in a lot of ways." She paused. "Listen, Stefan..."

He shook his head, cutting her off as Damon watched from a distance. "Elena, I knew this was coming one way or another. Even a blind person would've felt the connection between you two. I don't know everything that happened when I was gone in the summer, but it's obviously been enough to render Damon as your choice." Stefan took a deep breath. "I guess I've been gone too long and things just changed. I can't help but want your choice to be different, but I accept it."

His younger brother's speech left Damon stunned. In much the same way, Elena was surprised and struggling to let Stefan's own acceptance sink in. She'd expected Stefan to put up some sort of fight or to give them a lecture, but he seemed resigned to the whole thing. Only silence reigned on his end, even if it was somewhat turbulent. There was a certain sense of tragic beauty about the whole thing.

"So," Damon said, "you're fine with it?"

Stefan nodded, walking over to his Damon to put both hands on his shoulders. Elena stayed behind, knowing it was a private, pivotal moment between the two brothers. "It hurts," Stefan said, "but I've had time to process it since you left. The hurt will pass somehow. Still, I'm counting on you to make her happy. If somehow I find out you've hurt her Damon, I swear, I will find a way to make you answer to me."

"I understand. If I do hurt her, it's not just you I'll answer to. I'll never forgive myself."

"I know you love her, so I don't need to question that. Just make her happy and keep her that way, Damon."

The elder Salvatore nodded. "Thank you for accepting us," he said, glancing over to Elena. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I see what she does for you, you know. In so many ways, she saved me too, the same way she saved you. She's saved us and our relationship, made both of us better men." Stefan moved his hands to Damon's face, that clear gesture reminiscent of the Italian ancestry in their blood. "More than what she ever did for me, she's made herself your salvation in a very special way Damon. She may have made you frustrated and annoyed, maybe even angry. Despite that, she's made you truly happy. I never thought I'd see you that way again."

"I thought so too. We're good, then? Does this change anything between us?" The elder Salvatore glanced at Elena. "Between you and her?"

Damon's younger brother shook his head. "We're still brothers and I'll always love her, you know that. Nothing's changed. Not where it counts most." Stefan pulled his brother into a long hug, one that signaled a new beginning. Finally, he turned his head and gestured to Elena.

When she walked over to them, she was surprised when Stefan pulled her into a hug as well. "You owe it to yourself to be happy, Elena."

With Elena's head resting on her first love's shoulder, she said, "You owe it to yourself too. You're a good person, Stefan. Never forget that, and never forget that I really did love you. I still do, as a friend and as family, in a way. I always will." She laid a tender kiss to her gentle Stefan's cheek. "At the same time, I also want you to know I'm _in __love _with _Damon_. I need you to respect that, okay?"

"I know that, Elena, and I respect your choice," he said, whispering. "I'll always love you too."

In the silence of the Salvatore boarding house, a new sense of calm descended on the brothers and the doppelganger. It was the sort of calm born from certainty, from knowing your place in the world. Damon's place was by Elena's side, much the same way that Stefan would always be near them. The calm was still in the air, settling carefully over them like a blanket.

_Elena_ realized that _e__verything_ was finally right in the world.

_Damon _realized that there really was a concept called _true love_.

With that sentiment in their mind and heart, Elena hugged Stefan one last time, before going over to give Damon a tender kiss. Though brief, it was filled with the promise of certain faithfulness and love.

It had taken them years to come to the epiphany, but the journey had been worth it. Right there, along the hallway where Damon first kissed Elena's hand, they were together. The world could go to hell in the morning, but they would be happy to burn together.

"So," Damon finally said. "Who's the new vamp? Let's just say a certain Lily cockblocked me back in Richmond, and I am itching for a fight." At that, Elena and Stefan both chuckled. Yes. Everything really was right in the world.

A/N And that is somewhat the end of this story, not including the epilogue in the next chapter. You'll find out who the new immortal in town is, along with a glimpse into my view of what a DE future would look like. Hope you'll at least stick with me, there's one last update! Remember to leave a review please!

A/N 2 By the way, send in your requests and ideas for future stories. Like Damon, I'm itching too - itching to write some new stories, that is. Quick question, would you guys like it if I wrote a story tackling Elena's transition into her vampire life?


	12. Epilogue

A/N Here it is, guys. We're bringing it to the home stretch. I hereby present to you, the epilogue of Road Trips and Realizations. I deeply hope you guys have enjoyed the whole journey and I look forward to writing more in the future. In fact, I've got stuff in the pipeline, to be uploaded as soon as I've ironed out the kinks in the plot and the characterization.

Enjoy and leave a review one last time, would you? Thanks so much for the amazing reception, and if you want to keep updated, please use the author alert feature of the site.

Epilogue - One Year Later

"Sweetheart, stop worrying. I'm sure everyone will love you, same as I do." Damon brushed away a stray lock of Elena's hair, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Sorry, I know I'm being kinda neurotic," Elena said. "It's just that I'm scared. I mean, they're your living family members and I want to make a good impression. What if my Italian sucks or they don't like me? Shit Damon! I'm going crazy."

Damon chuckled and shook his head to dismiss her fears. "You made a good enough impression on Stefan, so logically everyone will follow suit." He glanced at his younger brother, seated and listening from the nearby seat. Smirking, Damon said, "I mean, look at him. We both know, Stefan is the hardest to please." Predictably, the younger Salvatore rolled his eyes and returned to finishing his journal entry.

From the front of the lavish jet which the brothers had rented, the stewardess said, "Please fasten your seat belts, we are now approaching the Ciampino Airport. Local time is 9:15 am, we hope you enjoyed your flight and welcome to Italy."

* * *

"Wow."

Stefan laughed a bit, liking Elena's enthusiasm. "The villa here in Tuscany was a family property on our mother's side. According to her, this was passed down from her great-great-grandfather, eventually down to her. When she died, it was left to Damon."

"Yep," the dark-haired vampire said. "Of course, Dad thinks we died, so the boarding house and our stuff in the States is a different matter. Anyway, Stefan and I just make sure that our living descendants know to let us in."

Elena processed the information, her voice low as she said, "So they know? Like, about you two and the whole immortality thing?"

"In essence, yes." Stefan made a sweeping gesture with his left hand. "From 1864 onward, we made sure that the family would know of us and our story."

Damon scoffed. "Shut up, little bro. _I _made sure they knew, while you were off on your binges. I was more present, so no wonder they all like me better."

The younger Salvatore rolled his eyes while Elena latched on to every word of their conversation in the car. "They only like you because you give them money. You know as well as I do, they come to me for the more serious things that need attention."

"Oh yeah?" Damon said, challenging his brother. "Remember 1973 when Giovanni was getting married? He asked me for serious advice on his relationship with Catalina. What did you do? You were in charge of the freaking flower arrangements."

"Don't bring that up. Fucker."

Silence reigned for a second, given Elena's shock at Stefan's cursing. Moments later, the three of them laughed all the way to their destination.

* * *

"_Benvenuto_, Uncle Damon," the 29-year old woman said, giving the raven-haired immortal a kiss on the cheek. It was a somewhat awkward sight, seeing as Damon looked about the same age as his God-knows-how-distant relative.

"Hello Francesca," Damon greeted, shortly followed by Stefan's own polite pleasantries. Behind them, the villa's helpers were already busy unloading the baggage. "How have you been? Everything good with you and Raphael?"

"Very much so, uncle," she said, turning her head to look at Elena. "Who's the beautiful _signorina _you're bringing?"

Damon smiled at his relative's question, bringing Elena forward. "This is Elena Gilbert, my girlfriend." Stefan flinched so very slightly, but otherwise had no comment on his brother's proud introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," the doppelganger said, smiling shyly.

Francesca returned her smile with more verve, giving Elena a quick once-over. "Uncle has never brought anyone as his _ragazza_. You must be very special."

Both Damon and Stefan said, "She is." In response to the answer, a blush crept onto Elena's cheeks. Francesca continued speaking, still not taking her eyes off her favorite uncle's girlfriend.

"Clearly you are, if my two uncles like you so much. Anyway, come on inside, since it's too hot out here. I'm sure you must all be tired from the flight and the driving. Raphael is inside and he can open up your usual rooms for you." Francesca looked at Damon. "Separate room or not, _zio_?"

"Elena and I in my room, of course. Stefan in his usual." As if to reinforce his point, the elder Salvatore gave Elena a brief kiss, linking their arms as they walked inside. He turned his head to Francesca, re-acclimating himself to his surroundings. "We'll be upstairs, so bring the children to my room and I'll introduce them. Call us when food is ready, alright?"

"Of course, _zio._"

Elena watched her turn to Stefan, before Damon tugged her arm slightly towards the direction of his master bedroom at the villa.

* * *

"_Lei è molto bella_," the young boy said, observing Elena and sitting beside Damon on the luxurious bed.

"Yes she is very beautiful, isn't she? Go on, tell her your name."

"_Mi chiamo_," the boy started to say, before he corrected himself and changed to accented but very intelligible English. "My name is Albert, though my second name is Damon." The seven-year old child was beaming at this point, clearly proud that he shared at least one name with his dark-haired uncle. "Everyone here calls me _Alberto _though."

Elena gave Albert a smile, watching Damon ruffle his hair affectionately. "Well, I like your name very much. Do you know mine?"

"Mama says your name is Elena. You're very pretty."

"Thank you," Elena said. "What's your sister's name?"

Albert pointed to the five-year old on Damon's lap. "She's Arianna." Scooting over to his little sister, he added, "Papa calls her his little girl and Uncle Stefan likes her best, but I like Uncle Damon more anyway."

"I'm sure your dad and Uncle Stefan love you too."

"I know," Albert said, pausing for a moment. "Do you want to go down and have some food, Auntie Elena? Mama sent me up here with Arianna so we could call you to eat. You know, everyone says that Papa makes the best pasta."

Instead of Elena, it was Damon who responded. "We'll go down in a bit," he said, giving his nephew a kiss on the cheek. "You and Arianna go down ahead." When the two finally children left the room after giving Damon a hug, concerned blue eyes met Elena's brown ones.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "Albert calling me auntie just took me off guard for a bit. Your entire family's really welcoming and I certainly didn't expect that so early."

"Well, you know you're easy to love, so their warm welcome isn't supposed to be a surprise. As to the auntie thing, Albert calls you that because you're with me. I'm his uncle, so he equates you with the equivalent. Do you want him to call you differently? I can tell him to call you Elena if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No. I like it. It feels right somehow."

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart." Damon gave Elena a lingering kiss before he pulled her up to stand. "Now come on," he said. "Albert wasn't kidding. Raphael does make great pasta."

"Better than yours?"

The familiar smirk of superiority was back on the planes of Damon's face. "Not a chance."

A/N And that's the end. I wanted the epilogue to be light and DE-centered, so I think I've succeeded in that task. I wanted them to show some progression, while also leaving things open enough to allow you guys to make your own endings and interpretations. As to future stories, never fear! I've thought out a lot of new content and I'll be uploading stuff soon.

A/N 2 When it comes to the whole Vampire Elena story line, I've decided to move ahead with writing about it. Still, as per your feedback, I've thought long and hard about the plot. Let me just say, I'm taking it along a whole new direction. You'll see a little darkness, character development and liberal doses of smut, just because. See you guys soon and send in requests if you have them!


	13. Note

Note :

Road Trips and Realizations has officially been declared complete. Barring any special incident, it will stay the way it is. Meanwhile, I have uploaded a new story as of this writing, entitled Finding the Light. The link to the story can be found on my profile if you guys want to check it out. Also, if there are any special requests you guys might have, I'm taking them right now. Hope you all enjoyed reading this story and please know that I was truly blown away by your response. If ever you guys are interested in sending me a prompt, or an idea you might want me to collaborate on, please do send a PM.

Right now, I hope to see you guys in Finding the Light, and I also pray that you'll like reading it as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
